Non Exclusive
by LondonAgron
Summary: Jealousy is an evil thing. When Alison tells Emily that she isn't ready for an exclusive relationship this leads Emily to believe she will never be good enough for Ali. So what happens when Emily tries to make Ali jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"I know you want to kiss me."

And that was one true statement that came out of Alison DiLaurentis's mouth. As Emily Fields leaned in for the kiss she found herself falling off her bed, knocking herself out of her deep sleep.

Emily groaned, climbed back in bed and turned her alarm off that had been blaring for the past five minutes.

One New Message blinked on the screen of Emily's phone.

Good Morning, Em. Walk me to school today? -Ali

That was enough to get Emily up and moving. After replying to Alison's text, Emily went downstairs to brew herself some coffee. She drank a cup as she got ready for her first day of senior year. She brushed out her hair leaving it wavy, brushed her teeth, put on a light amount of make up and put on her outfit, a plain white shirt with a red and white flannel over top and some jeans.

While Emily was sliding on her converse, Emily's mom, Pam walked into her bedroom. Pam was dressed in her pajamas still, hair looking quite messy, she folded her arms over her chest, "My little girl is all grown up."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Mom, stop I still have all year."

"You never have any sympathy for me" Pam laughed and hugged Emily as she stood up.

"Alright, I should probably go, I'm walking to school with Ali" Emily said as she flung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Ah Ali, my baby girls crush." Pam grabbed Emily's hands "Promise me you wont put her happiness before your own, and that this year you will try to focus on yourself."

Emily pulled her hands away slightly, she knew she could put herself first, but still have time for Ali, even if they weren't together, "Promise" she mumbled and scrambled out the front door.

Emily proceeded to walk down the sidewalk on her way to Alison's house. Emily has always cared deeply for Alison, and Alison knew that. Alison cared deeply for Emily as well, but she wasn't ready for the commitment, and Emily respected that, although it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

When Emily arrived at Alison's house, she sent her a text and waited out by the sidewalk,

"Hey Emily!"

Emily's head shot around and she saw one of her best friends Spencer Hastings climbing into her car. "Need a ride?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for Ali, we are walking together, kind of our tradition." Emily gestured to Alison's house.

"Alright, see you both at school" And with that Spencer shut her car door and drove out of her drive way.

"Em"

Emily's head shot back to the direction of Ali's front door. There she stood, blonde hair resting behind her back in curls, make up done like she was going to wedding, and she wore a pink and navy blue flowered top, with a matching navy blue skirt.

Emily swallowed the saliva that formed in her mouth as she looked at Ali. "Morning Ali, ready for the first day of senior year?"

As the two began to walk down the sidewalk, there hands kept brushing against each other, making goose bumps form on Emily.

"Definitely. I'm ready to make those loser freshman suffer." Alison and Emily both chuckled at that.

As the two girls make there way into the school, anyone could tell Alison ruled the school already. Emily and Alison made their way down the middle of the hallway and everyone else scrambled to the sides by the lockers.

Emily approached her locker and started putting in her locker combination, and she glanced down at Alison doing the same. Emily threw her books in her locker, not doing anything special to it as Alison started hanging up pictures from summer and a mirror on her locker door.

"Em! Ali!" Familiar faces shouted and Spencer, Aria and Hanna appeared. Alison gave them all hugs, "I have English with Mr. Fitz first period" Aria said while looking at her schedule. "Hey, me too" Alison and Spencer shouted and they linked arms and walked down the hallway.

"Well, I have Chem lab with Mrs. Glass" Hanna said.

"Me too, lets walk and talk. How's Caleb?" Emily asked. Caleb and Hanna have been dating since sophomore year and honestly Emily was really jealous of that relationship. She was happy for both of them, but she wanted that with Alison, and she couldn't have it.

"He's great" Hanna smiled, and almost like he heard his name Caleb appeared behind Hanna hugging her from the back. "There he is" she says and turns to face him, pecking him on the lips.

"Happy last first day of high school" he said to the both of them.

"I'm heading to computer science with Mr. Wilson, I'll walk you both to class" Caleb offered.

"So Em, how are you and Ali doing" Hanna asked

"You know, she doesn't want to be exclusive, and I respect that. It's just hard because I know we both have feelings for each other, but she thinks its a great idea to also see other people. I don't know." Emily sighed.

"Well, that's the way Ali is, alway accepting love from everyone, but rarely giving it" Hanna added and Emily knew she was right, but she didn't want to believe it quite yet.

Emily, Hanna and Caleb passed by Mr. Fitz's English classroom and Emily glanced in, seeing Alison leaned over her desk talking to Noel Kahn and his brother Eric. When Alison realized Emily was looking in, she gave her a small smile, and a little wave. Emily smirked back and then entered the chemistry lab room with Hanna when the bell rang.

...

At lunch all the girls met up at the same table they have sat at since freshman year.

"So Em are you ready to be the lead anchor on the swim team for two years in a row?" Aria asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Definitely. We are going to have a great season this year" Emily replied after taking a sip of her water.

"When's your first meet Em, I'll be sure to come?" Alison asked while biting her lip softly.

"Oh, um it's this Friday at five"

"Awesome, oh and speaking of this Friday, Noel told me in English today about his back to school party he and Eric are having around ten, we all should go." Alison added.

"Oh, well count me out" Aria said "After his little crush for me last year, I cant even stand to be around that guy for more than ten minutes at a time"

"Oh well with me there he wont be bothering you, and I also think Mr. Fitz was checking you out today Aria." Alison added with a smirk.

Emily's cheeks filled with heat, and glanced up at Hanna, who had already been looking at her for a reaction.

"Oh, I don't think so-" Aria started to say, but Emily interrupted.

"I-I uh I have to go to the bathroom" Emily said and quickly stood up, not looking at her nearby surroundings and ran right into Paige McCullers. Paige's tray of food went all over herself and Emily.

"Hey! Watch it pigskin" Alison shouted.

"I uh I'm sorry" Paige frantically grabbed everything off the floor and put it back on her tray.

"It's okay, Paige it wasn't your fault, lets go to the bathroom to clean up" Emily offered and took Paige's tray and sat it at a nearby table. Emily and Paige were on the swim team together and hung out occasionally, so Emily definitely wasn't mad at her, but Alison never liked Paige.

"Be careful Em, you don't want to catch some disease" Alison shouted as they were exiting the cafeteria.

"The first day of school and Ali is still on my back" Paige says as they enter the girl's bathroom.

"Don't worry, Ali is like that to everyone she's secretly jealous of."

Then something clicked, Alison doesn't want to be exclusive, so even though Emily wasn't on board with that, maybe she could use Paige to make Alison jealous and maybe Alison could finally realize that what she needed in life was standing right in front of her this whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If Looks Could Kill

The second day of school is much worse than the first. Classes actually start to begin, assignments are given, and for students that did extracurricular activities like Emily, the stress began.

Emily still wasn't exactly sure how she would get Paige on board with essentially faking a love connection between the two of them, but maybe she could experiment with more than just Paige. There was always Becca in her calculus class, or maybe even Dana in her art class. Emily just needed to learn how to play Alison's game.

The bell rang and it dismissed students for the end of the day. Emily grabbed her purse and her books and headed to her locker to grab her swim bag. She grabbed her cell phone and flung her swim bag over her shoulder. She was about to head to the locker room when a familiar giggle caught her attention. She glanced up and there Alison stood at her locker with Noel Kahn.

"Yeah, of course were coming to your party" Alison spoke, "Spencer, Hanna, I even talked Aria into coming and Em!"

Emily looked up from her phone, pretending like her phone had actual messages on it. Alison slammed her locker shut, "See you tomorrow Noel" Alison said and then joined Emily.

"How was your day Em?" Alison asked and linked arms with Emily as they walked towards the locker room.

"Not too bad" Emily smiled a warm smile like she always did around Alison. "And yours?"

"It was great, besides the fact that I have to sit by Pigskin in my calc class, which by the way I'm definitely going to need you to tutor me in." Alison laughed.

"I actually think Spence might be the one you should be asking for calc help." Emily replied as they approached the locker room. Alison chuckled then leaned her back against the wall.

"I was thinking" Emily started, "Maybe you would like to come over tonight, we could watch a movie, and just talk."

Alison looked around, the hallway was now bare, everyone was either going home or at practice. "Oh Em, you really don't know how this whole non exclusive thing works now do you? I actually have plans tonight with Tyler from French class." Alison tucked a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear, "Maybe you should try hanging out with other people as well."

Emily's heart sank. "Ali, you know I don't want anyone else." Emily admitted.

Alison looked down, and whispered, "But you know I can't do this, at least I can't right now."

Emily nodded, and grabbed her phone , pretending like she got a text. "Sorry, its from Paige, I need to get to practice." Emily slid her phone in her pocket and entered the locker room, not looking back for Alison's approval.

...

"Where's Em?" Alison asked while looking around the cafeteria. Alison, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were all sitting at lunch the next day, but Emily hadn't joined them yet.

"Oh, there she is" Aria points over to the cafeteria door and Emily stood with her lunch tray with Paige. The two went to the beginning of the line and walked through together.

"Ugh" Alison made a disgusted face, "When did they become friends?"

"Well they are on the team. Same swim team that is" Aria replied.

Hanna took a sip from her cup, "I don't know, I've heard that they might play for the same team too, if you know what I mean."

"You mean, Paige is a lesbian?" Alison nearly split out her drink.

"You never know, but you didn't hear it from me." Hanna replied and stirred her straw around her cup, watching Alison get slightly jealous. Hanna was the only one who really knew about Emily and Alison's little non exclusive thing and she loved to stir the pot and cause a little drama.

"Maybe Paige would be good for Em" Spencer added. Alison glanced over at the two of them in line and wondered what was going on.

...

"Alright girls, get lots of rest tonight for tomorrow's meet. First one of the season so lets make it count. Alright hit the showers." Coach Fulton said to the girls to make them disperse. "Oh and Emily can I see you for a minute?"

Emily nodded and waited for the other girls to go into the locker room. "What's up coach?"

"Well, I think this comes to no surprise, but I would like to award you the spot of team captain. Being the lead anchor isn't easy, but you have been leading us to victories for two years now and I think you have what it takes since it is your senior year. Would you do the honors?"

Emily smiled, "Of course coach, I wont let you or the team down."

"Your better not, now lets prove that you were the right choice at the meet tomorrow, get some rest tonight."

Coach Fulton walked into her office and Emily headed to the locker room. She sat down by her locker and started digging through her bag for a change off clothes.

"Hey Captain"

Emily looked up and saw Paige standing there looking down at her. "I mean we all assumed that's what the talk was about. She always gives the captain talk the night before the first meet."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm captain." She stood up with her change of clothes.

"Congratulations!" Paige hugged Emily, Emily wasn't expecting it at all, so she didn't really hug back.

"Thanks" Emily smiled and began to change. She was the last one left in the locker room. She grabbed her phone and headed out of the locker room. She made her way down the hallway when Alison popped out from the tutoring center. "Hey Em."

"Ali, what are your still doing here?"

"I told you, I'll need some help with calc."

"It's the first week of school, what are you really doing here?" Emily adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Alison just smiled, "I just wanted to wait for you"

Although just two days prior Emily was turned down by Alison, every time Alison did something like this, surprising her at practice, calling her late at night just to talk, or even secretly holding her hand under the table at lunch, it gave Emily hope.

"Thanks Ali, also I have good news, Coach just made me captain of the team!"

"No way! Awesome Em" and Alison hugged her, only this time Emily hugged back. The two made their way down the hallway towards the exit when a familiar voice caught both of their attention. "Was that?" Emily asked and Alison just nodded.

The voice came from Mr. Fitz's classroom. They both glanced in the back doorway to see Aria leaned over the teacher desk laughing and talking with the one and only Mr. Fitz.

'What. The. Hell' Alison mouthed to Emily and Emily shrugged.

"What was that?" Aria said and looked around, and Emily and Alison flew from the back door and ran out the back exit from the school. When the two stopped for breath is finally when Alison spoke. "So do you think Aria is dating Mr. Fitz? I knew he was checking her out on the first day of school." Alison acted proud.

"No idea, I wouldn't really suspect that out of her, well with you maybe, but Aria?" Emily joked and Alison shoved her lightly, "Shut up" The two laughed.

"Well we have to keep this between us, I wouldn't even bring this up to Aria. Promise me this stays between us."

"I promise, it's a secret, and secrets keep us close." Alison responded, "Now so how about that movie?"

...

Later that night, after Alison left Emily's house, Emily got a shower then decided to call Hanna.

"Hey Em, so how was your, well should I even call it a date?"

Emily chuckled, "Uh, I don't think it was a date, more of a 'let's give Emily some hope so I can crush her dreams again tomorrow' kind of thing"

"Em, why do you think she does this kind of stuff to you?"

"It's like she wants me to know that's she still interested, but still scared, all at the same time." Emily sighed, "But enough of this sad shit, how do I get Paige on board with playing the role of 'I need you to act flirty to make Ali jealous'?"

"Honestly Em, I don't think it will be that hard. Maybe just tell her what is going on between you and Ali, and maybe she would like the role of making Ali jealous. She will have something that Ali doesn't, and that will make Ali itch. I mean you should have seen the way Ali was staring you two down in the lunch line the other day. If looks could kill, Paige would have been dead."

Emily laughs, "Hah, she was already getting jealous, nice. What if this ends up back firing on me though, like what if Paige grows actual feelings for me, or what if Ali ends up fighting Paige, or worse what if Ali ends up getting hurt?"

"Ooo Ali fighting Paige, that would be nice to see." Hanna jokes.

"I agree," Emily chuckled, "But really?"

Hanna swallowed, "I think it is a risk that you should take."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Friday which meant several things, the first week of senior year is officially over for the girls, Emily had her first swim meet and Noel Kahn is having his annual beginning of the school year party.

Emily stood at her locker at the beginning of the day, glancing down at the blonde that stood a few lockers down. Alison wore jeans, a black tank top and wedges to match. Emily couldn't help but to stare.

Moments later Aria approached Alison's locker, "Hey Ali, is that what you are planning on wearing to Noel's? I can't decide on an outfit."

"This?" Alison looked down at what she was wearing, "No, I'm thinking about wearing a lot less" The girls laughed and started walking in the direction of Mr. Fitz's classroom.

Emily immediately remembered what Alison and her saw just the night before. If Aria and Mr. Fitz were a thing, was she going to tell the others? If they are a thing how would they make it work, it isn't exactly legal?

Emily interrupted her thoughts and grabbed her Chemistry books from her locker and leaned against it, waiting for Hanna.

When Hanna finally approached, she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was Paige. "Good morning Captain" Paige says with a smile.

Emily glanced at the floor, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Morning, and you don't have to call me Captain every time you see me now" Emily laughed.

"Anyway" Hanna jumped in "I come with some good news. I explained everything to Paige and she is one hundred percent on board." Hanna clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Wait really?" Emily questioned, as if she would be the last person anyone would want to fake a romance with.

"Please, if flirting with you a little is all it will take for Ali to get jealous, I am so in." Paige says and leans against the lockers.

"So first things first, Paige you have to come to Noel's party tonight after the swim meet" Hanna says like she is in charge of things.

Emily smirks, "Yes, I am going and Ali is going to be there."

Paige nods in agreement, and the plan is set.

...

At the end of the day Emily headed to her locker to grab her swim bag. Today was the first meet of the season and she needed to stay focused. She didn't want to think about anything but swimming, that was kind of hard though when Alison approached her locker.

Alison held her books against her chest as she spoke, "Big meet, in two hours. Are you ready?"

Emily slammed her locker shut, "Definitely, and I'm not going to let anything distract me right now, especially not our 'non exclusive' relationship. If you even want to call it that."

Alison looked down at the ground, "Well good luck, I'll be watching."

Emily gave a side smile, when the sound of her voice caught her attention, "Hey Emily!" It was Paige, "Ready to warm up?"

"See you you later then" Emily turned away from Alison and joined Paige. As the two swimmers entered the locker room, they laughed together,

"Excellent timing" Emily said as she threw her swim bag on the bench.

"Yeah, I could tell you needed an escape route. I can tell you really like her though. The way you look at her is the way everyone wants to be looked at."

Emily sat and started taking off her shoes, "Too bad she doesn't realize it"

"Yet" Paige whispered. "But she will, now lets get ready to kick some ass!"

After some warm up stretches and drills, the team all huddled on the team's bleacher. The fan bleachers were already beginning to fill up, and the meet didn't start for another half hour. Emily grabbed a water and sat next to Paige and a few other girls. She grabbed her swim cap from the bench and attempted to put it on with one hand.

"I've always hated these things" Emily says, and all the girls laugh with agreement. She finally succeeds, but then she glances up and sees Alison entering the gym. "Shit" Emily mumbled and quickly removes her swim cap from her head. Although she usually didn't care what she looked like, she knew the one piece bathing suit didn't do much for her and adding the swim cap to the look didn't help at all.

She let her long, dark hair fall back down resting messily on her back. Her eyes followed Alison as she sat beside Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. She decided she should walk over and get some words of encouragement before she had to take her place in line.

"Hey Em!" Spencer and pats the spot next to her, for her to sit. When she sits down she lets out a sigh. "I'm so nervous you guys" Emily admits.

"Em, why? You're going to do great!" Aria says with a smile, "And even if you don't, you have all season to make up for it."

"I just, I don't have time for screw ups this season"

"Em, don't worry, you have a whole crowd supporting you" Alison says and suddenly the nerves begin to calm within Emily. She looks around at the full stadium, nerves leave and motivation fills her body.

Emily smiled, "Thank you all for coming by the way"

"Puh-lease, we wouldn't miss a meet, you're talking to the fans who haven't missed a swim meet in three years" Hanna says and grabs her cow bell from her bag, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Damnit Hanna, you are always the loudest fan at these things." Spencer mumbled.

Hanna giggled, "I know."

Emily smiled, "Well I should probably head back over, they will be calling for captains soon."

"Good luck!" All four girls yelled in unison.

Emily made her way back over to the team's bleachers and she took her seat next to Paige. "We ready to do this?"

"What, win this thing, or make Ali jealous?"

"Both" Emily whispered.

"Then a hell yes to both" Paige nudged Emily with a smile.

A referee blew his whistle signaling the beginner races. Rosewood had a junior team that would go first round then the varsity team would go second round.

As the junior girls lined up, Emily stood to the side, gave them some words of encouragement, and then the whistle blew to begin.

Emily patted each girl on the back as they finished their heat. Lucky enough the junior tam came in first.

Varsity time. The relay team went up and stood by the side of the pool. There were ten other schools their to compete. Paige started, then a girl named Madi, then a girl named Helen and then Emily would finish. The girls all gathered around each other, "Let's do this okay? We got this, coach believes in us and so do I." Emily said as they take off their jackets and put on their swim caps.

The whistle blew and Paige, along with the other starters, dove in the pool. Paige was definitely making good time. She made her round and on her way back Madi dove in, not as fast as Paige, but still making good time. Madi made her round and then Helen dives in, with Helen slacking on time just a little, Emily shouts, "You got this Helen, focus!"

Emily gets up on the platform, she sees that they are currently in third place for their heat. Emily puts her goggles on when she sees Helen making her way back. Emily glances up at the bleachers and sees all of her friends staring at the intensely. She could hear Hanna's cowbell as Helen was finishing and Emily dove in.

Emily tried her best to block out the noise. Water splashing up on her face didn't distract her and she knew she was making good time. As her face alternates in the air and in the water she made time to glance at the other lanes, she caught up to the second place team, but she wasn't done yet. On her way back she could hear the screaming more than anything, "You got her Emily!" She could hear Alison shout over everyone. The edge of the pool was getting closer, and then whistle blew signaling the first place winning team.

Rosewood.

Emily jumped out of the pool, yanked her swim cap off and the team swarmed her shouting her name. A smile formed on her face so big people on the other side of town could probably see it.

...

After the meet Emily got changed into what she was wearing to Noel's party. She let her chlorine damaged hair in a messy ponytail, she applied a little more make up than usual, and she got dressed in a pair of black leggings, a black crop top that showed a little of her toned stomach, a forest green flannel and black vans to finish the look.

She exited the locker good, getting many "great jobs" from complete strangers. She approached her group of friends, but only one was missing. Alison.

"Where's Ali?" She asked

"Uh, she just left with Noel, they were gonna 'pre game'" Aria says, and looks around like she was looking for someone. The thought of Mr. Fitz being there crossed Emily's mind.

"Congratulations Em!" Hanna said and hugged her, "Could you hear me? Spencer yelled at me and made me stop shaking my cow bell." Hanna glared jokingly toward Spencer.

"Uh, I think everyone in the gym could hear you, Han" Emily chuckled.

"So, to Noel's now?" Spencer asked and the three others agreed and started walking to their cars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emily and Hanna ride together from the school to Noel's. They arrive and Emily pulls behind nearly fifteen other cars all crowded in the congested drive way. Noel lived on a farm so there were people spread all throughout fields, and there was a bonfire, a garage that had music banging through huge box speakers, and there were probably five kegs and several coolers everywhere.

Hanna flipped down the sun visor and fixed her hair a little and then applied a fresh coat of lip gloss.

"Come on princess." Emily joked, "Is Caleb even coming tonight?"

Hanna laughed, "Caleb? At a party?"

"True" Emily sighed, "I wonder if Paige is here yet."

"Let's find out" Hanna said and opened her car door.

The two made their way to the first cooler they saw. They both grabbed watermelon flavored wine coolers to sip on.

"Welcome ladies" Noel approaches them with a beer in his hand. Both girls just smiled at him as they watched him walk away and greet others.

The two walked to the garage where they met up with Aria and Spencer. The four stood sipping from their wine coolers when the other blonde of the group appeared.

"Hey guys, did you miss me? Sorry I had to leave the meet early Em, great job though"

It was Alison. She wore a flannel that was longer than her jean shorts that she wore to match. One of her sleeves from her flannel rode off her shoulder exposing her grey tank top and her bare shoulder.

Hanna then snapped in front of Emily's face to break her trance.

"Oh, uh its okay, started the season off with a win so I can't complain, right?" Emily responded and bit her lip softly.

"Right!" Alison said with a smile and then finished the substance she had in her red solo cup. "Shit, where's Noel? He makes the best mixed drinks." She giggled.

Right on cue Noel entered the garage, "Did someone call for another drink?"

"Yes" Alison threw her empty cup at him. "Anyone else want one?"

"Ill take one!" Aria shouted.

Noel walked over to the mini bar he had set up in his garage, he grabbed a two liter of coke and a rum bottle. When he was finished he handed Alison and Aria their cups. "Here you go my lovelies, a couple more of these and how about us three meet in my bedroom later" he winked. Aria gave him a disgusted glare, while Alison just laughed.

Aria took a quick swig of her drink and nearly choked "God, this shit is like all rum"

"Come on Aria don't be a amateur, just drink it" Alison said and took and big sip without even flinching.

"Alright who wants to play beer pong?" Noel asks and the whole party yells in favor of the game. Everyone split off in partners, Emily and Hanna were together, Aria and Spencer, and there were a good fifteen other people there and Alison still chose Noel as her partner. First up Alison and Noel versus Eric Kahn and Sean Ackard. The game didn't last very long due to Eric and Sean already being drunk out of their minds and the fact that Alison has really good aim even while tipsy.

"Lucky bitches" Sean slurred and turned around but ended up tripping over Hanna's foot sending him to his ass. "Oops" Hanna laughed, she never really could grow to forgive Sean for being a jerk to her, even if it had been four years since the last time he called her 'Hefty Hanna'.

A couple rounds later and Alison and Noel were finally beat by two guys Ben and Nathan. "Damnit" Alison mumbled and gave them both the middle finger. At this point everyone was passed tipsy and to the drunk, but not necessarily black out drunk yet phase of the night.

"Alright Hanna and Emily you're up" Noel shouted.

"So you mean to tell me" Hanna slurred, "Your ass got beat by these two so now you put me and Em against them?" Hanna shoved Noel out of the way and stumbled to the pong table. "Alright Em, lets win this"

Needless to say, Hanna and Emily lost in about two minutes. Neither of them were embarrassed though, they just kept enjoying their drinks when another car pulled into the driveway.

"Pssssssssstttttttt Em, is that Paige" Hanna tried to whisper but was shouting.

"Finally" Emily actually whispered.

"Who invited her?" Alison asked and leaned against Spencer who then nearly fell over.

"I did" Emily said with confidence, "And wow Spence, I never thought I'd see that you got shit faced"

Spencer just gave Emily a thumbs up and then went over and took another shot with a couple others.

Emily went and greeted Paige with a awkward hug, "I'm drunk already" Emily whispered in Paige's ear and the nearly fell over, but was caught by Paige.

"I can see that" Paige laughed and guided them both back to the garage.

"Hey Pig Skin, your hair is looking extra pine-cone like tonight" Alison said over everyone's chatter.

"Ali, stop" Aria nudged her.

"Oh please, how about you go FaceTime your new boyfriend and stay out of my business" Alison responded then sipped from her cup some more. From the smell of her breath is was straight vodka.

"New boyfriend?" Aria questioned.

"Stop it Alison" Emily demanded, she really didn't want Aria's secret to come out at a party with nearly the whole class.

"Whatever, go entertain your date" Alison slurred and went back to watch the pong game.

Emily glanced at Paige with a smirk. The plan is working.

...

About a twenty minutes went by and now Paige was even drunk. Everyone was still in the garage, most of them were playing drinking games like rage cage or flip cup while others just sat around listening to each other conversations.

Hanna approaches Emily with her iPhone in hand and the camera pulled up, "Come on Em, let's take a video to send to Caleb to make him jealous"

On any other occasion Emily would refuse, but considering the circumstances the two girls sang along to Eminem's famous song "Shake That" and sent it to Caleb. Hanna stared at her phone and waited for a response until finally Caleb replied. Whatever was in that reply must have been the right thing to say to Hanna because she ran inside quickly with excitement.

Moments later Emily got a text, "Soooorrrrrry Em, Caleb wants to havw phonr sex, make sure to flirts witfh Paige some"

Emily couldn't help but to laugh at Hanna's text. She looked around and saw Paige sitting in one of the foldable chairs that was set up in the garage so she decided to go make a move and sit on her lap. When she sat she spilled a little of her drink on Paige. "Damnit sorry" she grabbed a paper towel and started to dab a little on the vodka spot that was on her shoulder but her hand kept slipping down near her boob.

"Get a room" Alison coughed and then steered her attention again to Noel. Emily was definitely getting Alison's attention though.

"Heyyyyyyy Emily, come here" Emily looked around and saw that it was Spencer calling her name. She walked over to her and put her arm around the thin girls waist to keep her from falling.

"What's up Spence?"

"What do you think of me and Toby? He's been hitting on me all night, but then there's Aria, damn is she cute."

"Spencer, trust me when I say this, when you are sober you will regret it if you try to put the moves on Aria. You might not feel like it now, but you both are straight, as for Toby, I say go for it." Emily laughed and returned to Paige.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Emily mumbled, this was probably the tenth time she went to the bathroom tonight. Paige nodded, "Ill get another drink while you're gone.

When Emily disappeared to inside Noel's house, Paige stood up from her chair and went to the mini bar. She had Noel pour straight whiskey into two cups for the both of them. It was nearly 3am and it was at the point where everything, no matter how strong, tasted like water.

"Another drink for me too Noel" Alison spoke up and found herself standing right beside Paige. When Noel handed Alison her drink she took no time but to throw it on Paige. The whiskey left the cup and collided with Paige's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paige shouted and set her two cups down, wiping some whiskey from her eyes.

"No, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alison crossed her arms, staring Paige directly in the eye.

"Uh ladies" Noel budded in.

"You know what? Never mind. Just forget I said anything." Alison said and left the garage, going in the direction of the bonfire.

Moments later Paige joined Alison around the bonfire, "Don't worry, no one followed me, you can finish what you had to say."

"You know what I have to say?" Alison turned around to join eyes again with Paige. Somehow she was acting like she were sober "I don't understand you. You went from being terrified to come to school because of me and my friends, to being buddy buddy with Emily. So really I guess I should be asking myself what is wrong with Emily for being low enough to talk to someone like you."

Paige interrupted, "No Ali, the real question you should be asking is what is wrong with yourself. I have never seen someone so insecure that they push away people who love them. "

"Oh stop. You don't know the first thing about me so don't act like you do." Alison spat.

"You're right, I don't know the first thing about you. I only see the bitch side you show everyone at school. Everyone except maybe your pretty girl squad."

"You mean the squad that includes your new girlfriend?" Alison folded her arms again.

"Oh please, Emily is not my girlfriend, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here right now." Paige responded.

"Yeah and I really wish you weren't" Alison rolled her eyes.

"You know, you really don't know why I'm here. You really can't see what is right in front of you. I'm not here because of Emily, I'm here to make you jealous because she asked me to. For years your bitch ass has gone out of your way to push me down and I've had it. Ive tried, I have really tried to see the part of you that Emily sees, but all I can manage to see is the bitch that you are and alway will be. Emily deserves better than that, she deserves better than you."

Paige's rant was interrupted by Alison slapping her across the face.

"Wow nice one, too bad no one was here to see it" Paige mumbled.

"I was" Emily came out from the garage and was walking towards them. "Paige I think it's time for you to either go to sleep or just leave altogether."

Paige made eye contact with Alison once more before going inside Noel's house. Alison just stood still looking into the fire.

"Some night huh?" Emily asks, trying to eliminate the awkwardness.

"Is it true?" Alison was just cutting to the chase.

"Is what true?"

"Is the reason you have been around Paige so much lately to make me jealous? Did you invite her here tonight to make me jealous?" Alison avoided eye contact.

"Ali.." Emily whispered.

"I just wanted time, I just needed time to think. I thought you accepted that." Alison bit her lip after she spoke.

"Ali, I did accept that, but I don't accept you going around being all over Noel and blowing me off for Noel." Emily defended herself.

"God Emily, did you really think that I liked Noel."

"I don't know Ali, you were showing him a lot more attention than you would show me sometimes."

"You know what" Alison sniffed like she was going to start crying, "I'm not going to apologize for for not wanting commitment."

"And I get that Ali, but I'm also not going to apologize for being in love with you, and just wanting you. One day you will realize that I am the one that will fill your heart with love. You can go around having your fun, but one day you'll realize it, and you better hope that the day you realize it isn't the same day that I decide to give up."

And by this point they were both sniffling. "You think you know people, and then they surprise you. I never thought you would pull something like this. I think you accomplished two things with your little plan, you did make me jealous, but you also hurt me."

And with that being said, Emily realized that the worst possible outcome happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for all the support.

Chapter Five:

Emily woke the next morning with not only a headache that made her want to sleep until she died, but also red swollen eyes from crying so much. She sat up from the couch she crashed on last night in Noel's basement and she checked her phone. 9:16. It read.

"Fuck" she mumbled and turned her phone brightness down to the lowest level.

"What time is it?" Hanna mumbled, and sat up from an air mattress that wasn't even blown up.

"9:16" Emily mumbled back.

"Where the hell am I?"

Emily and Hanna both looked around for where that comment came from and they found out it was from Spencer, and she was laying on a ping pong table.

"Spence, we are in Noel's basement." Emily laughed, which she ended up regretting because it hurt her head.

"Well then why the hell am I laying on a ping pong table when there are open spots on the couch?" Spencer laid back down, not trying to make a lot of movement.

"I don't know, why the hell am I laying on a weight bench" Aria spoke up. She was in the corner of the room on Noel's weight bench with half of her body hanging off. "I don't know how I got any sleep last night on this thing. I guess it was better than waking up in Noel's bed though." That made them all laugh.

Once the four of them actually found enough energy to get up, they made their way upstairs and into Noel's living room. Sean was passed out on one of the couches, Ben in a chair, several on the floor and Eric was even in the dogs bed. The four of them walked outside and they immediately put on their sunglasses, "I can't decide if I need food or don't" Hanna said.

"I know, like I feel like I'm hungry, but I feel like if I eat something I might be sick." Spencer commented.

"Looks like someone already did" Aria points to a pile of vomit that is on Noel's front porch. "My moneys on Ali" she laughed.

Ali.

Suddenly all the events popped back into Emily's mind. All the yelling, slapping, crying and a pit of disappointment settled in Emily's stomach.

"Well I'm down for some food. Anyone else?" Hanna suggests to the other three. Aria and Spencer agree to join her. "Em?"

"Uh, sorry, I'm not feeling up for food right now, I might just head home, call me later, okay?"

Hanna nods.

Not even Hanna knew about the events that occurred last night between Emily, Alison and Paige. She was too busy with Caleb and Emily didn't even really know how to explain what happened, she just wanted to talk to Alison, about everything.

Emily hopped in her car and dialed Alison's number. No answer. She called her house, no answer, she texted her, no answer. Emily was desperate enough to call Jason.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jason, it's Emily. Is Ali home? She hasn't gotten back to me."

"Oh, yeah she home, but she's sleeping. Someone dropped her off here at like four in the morning. Rough night I'm guessing."

"You have no idea" Emily muttered, "Well when she wakes up can you just tell her to call me please."

"Sure thing"

Emily hung up and pulled into her drive way. She knew her mom would be asking questions so her plan was to run up to her room before her mom even knew she was home. She stepped out of her car and made her way to her side door. Before she even opened it, her mom shouted from the garden. "Emily you have a guest, I sent her up to your bedroom."

Emily immediately thought it was Alison. Maybe she wanted to talk about last night as well. She threw her bag on the kitchen table and she jogged upstairs. She opened her bedroom and it wasn't Alison who she saw sitting on her bed.

"Paige, what are you doing here?"

Paige stood up, "Um, I just wanted to talk about last night."

"Listen, I know that it wasn't your fault about how things ended, but I really don't want to talk to you right now." Emily leaned against her book shelf.

"I just wanted to say sorry for kind of blowing up at Ali and telling her about our plan. I guess I got carried away that Ali was jealous of something I had."

"You never really had me Paige. I know what the plan was, but I just, I shouldn't have done this at least not in this way. I just want her so bad and it made me do a stupid thing."

"I think you should talk to her" Paige suggests.

"I have tried talking, but nothing helps."

"I think you should try again, I saw the hurt in her eyes last night and that is a side of her that I have never seen before." Paige walked to Emily's door, "I have hope in you two" she mumbled and exited.

...

Emily awoke from her nap and grabbed her phone when she realized it was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Emily, its Jason, she's awake now finally, but she said she didn't want to talk to you."

"Ugh, Ill be over in a few Jason."

Emily hung up, and realized she slept until 5:30 in the evening. "Oh shit" Still feeling hungover just jumped out of bed and got dressed in leggings and a oversized sweatshirt.

"Mom, I'll be back later!" She shouted and hopped in her car and drove five minutes up the road to the DiLaurentis house. She walked to the front door and knocked until Jason opened it. "She's in her room" he said and let her go in.

Emily has been in this house many times, but today it felt different. It didn't feel like a safe place today.

Emily approached Alison's bedroom, finding that the door was shut and locked. She knocked lightly.

"Go away Jason!" Alison shouted.

Emily waited a few seconds to reply, "It's not Jason, its me"

"In that case, go away Emily!" She shouted again.

"Please Ali, I just want to talk, I can't stand you being mad at me." Emily spoke against the door. When there was a jiggle in the handle and a click to unlock the door is when Emily stood straight.

Alison opened the door, no make up, hair in a messy bun, and in an oversized sweatshirt with leggings also. Her eyes were swollen and her cheek and nose were red from crying. This is the side that no one saw of Alison except for Emily. "Is this what it looks like to be mad at you?" She spoke.

"Ali, please can we talk" Emily slowly entered Alison's bedroom.

"What, if I don't agree to talk are you going to find someone else to make me jealous?" Alison said and then closed her door and returned to sitting on her bed.

Emily sighed and sat on the edge of Alison's bed, "Alison stop, I did it for you. The only reason I did the whole jealousy thing was for you."

"I never thought you would do something like that. I thought you had my best interest in mind. You know I was scared to be with you. You know how different everyone will look at me? I can believe you would even go after Paige, jealousy reason not."

"How was I suppose to know that you would react like this? You show me almost no interest and I'm just suppose to watch you shower Noel with attention. How is that suppose to make me feel?" Emily's voice rose a little.

"I don't know Emily, I don't know, damnit."

Then there was silence. Alison chewed on her lip like a piece of gum trying not to cry again. Emily had her hands in her sweatshirt pocket playing with her fingers. The silence wasn't awkward, it was filled with thoughts. The sound of two hearts beating together as one filled the room but two fighting brains made the room silent.

"Let me ask you something Ali," Emily spoke up "Do you remember that night that we were in my bedroom, curled up in my bed and we talked, talked about us?"

Alison nodded, "Of course."

"That night gave me hope for us. That night was one of the best nights of my life. I thought that I had wasted so much time on you, but that night made me change my mind. The way you come across to everyone is a completely different person than who you are with me, and I don't care. You are the best version of yourself when you are around me, and you know that. You can be whatever you want around me, you can be kind, a bitch, nerdy, needy, vulnerable, and maybe even sexy. You can be safe when you are with me because you have been my everything for so long already."

Alison stopped biting her lip to speak, "Paige said a lot of things last night, some of which I believe. She told me that you deserved better than me and by the way I've been treating you, I believe it."

"Ali" Emily whispered, "Please quit pushing me away."

"I don't know why I do this. I don't know why I push away the ones that love me the most."

Once again there was silence.

"With you I feel like I can be myself." Alison spoke up, "I have a feeling of freedom, freedom is scaring though sometimes, but I know I want to be worth it for you. I know the feeling I get when you look at me, and you see someone that no one else does. I know how I felt when I saw you with Paige as well, and I never want to experience that again." She smirked a little, "Maybe things with Noel were easy because there were no feelings invested, but for you I think I'm willing to invest and put everything out there."

Emily felt a sense of relief. Maybe her plan worked after all. Although it started off rocky, Allison was finally able to accept how she felt for Emily.

"Now its time for you to say something" Alison laughed.

"I just don't want to get my hopes too high. Does this mean that we are officially like official?" Emily smiled like a goof.

"Yes, but can we start out slow? I'm not really good with the whole being a nice person to everyone thing let alone being in a relationship."

"Whatever it takes for us to be happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hanna sorry I didn't ever call you yesterday, a lot was going on. Will you come over, I have a lot to explain?" Emily said through the phone.

Moments after the phone call, Hanna knocked on the door to the Field's house. Emily's mom answered and sent Hanna up to Emily's room where she was waiting for her.

"Hey" Emily greeted as Hanna walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, good thing you didn't call me yesterday because as soon as I got home from breakfast, I fell back to sleep and slept until six, and man was my mom asking questions."

"As if our mom cares if you drink anyway."

Hanna paused, "Good point" they both laughed, "So what news do you have?"

"Well it's a long story"

"Well I have time" Hanna crossed her legs and got comfortable.

Emily started telling the story and Hanna's reactions never failed Emily's expectations, "Shit, Ali slapped Paige? Damnit, I missed it all because Caleb wanted to have phone sex. Oh well."

"Yeah so basically Ali found out about the whole plan and the worst possible outcome happened and she was upset"

"Is that why you didn't talk to me when you came to bed?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know how you can even remember me coming to bed first of all, I thought you were passed out when I came downstairs." Emily laughed.

"Well I remember someone coming downstairs and I thought it was Noel so I pretending to be passed out so he didn't try to touch me, but I remember it being you, but after that point I guess I really did pass out. Remind me never to go to a party again." Hanna laughed.

"Okay we didn't even get to the good part yet. So after you, Spence and Aria went to breakfast I tried to get ahold of Ali, but I couldn't reach her, and I ended up getting ahold of Jason instead and he called me when she was awake, so I went over there and we talked."

Hanna raised her eyebrow, "Good talk, bad talk?"

"Started off rough," Emily gulped, and began to play with her fingers a little, "but I don't know, it ended with her admitting her feelings for me."

"No way, Em!" Hanna leaped over and gave Emily a hug, "That's so exciting, so are you like dating?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, but do not tell anyone Hanna Olivia Marin, at least not yet. She wants to start slow, and I would kind of like to see her tell Spencer and Aria, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I keep thinking about Paige though, at no time was the plan to tell Ali, and she did."

"I know," Emily mutters, "but for some reason I think she did it for me."

"Well I never liked Paige anyway, and she better stay away from my power couple." Hanna giggled.

...

The next week at school was one of the best weeks of Emily's life. Although their relationship didn't pass hand holding yet, Emily had no intention of rushing Alison.

It was Friday after school and Emily was grabbing her swim bag and other books from her locker when Aria approached her.

"Emily, I need to talk to you about something."

Emily shut her locker and leaned against it, "What's up?"

"Ali told me and Spencer about the two of you."

Although Emily was filled with joy about Alison being open about their relationship, she was confused at why Aria was acting so sheepish. Emily raised her eyebrow, "And?"

"I'm just really glad that you two can finally be happy. You both have been through a lot, and I'm glad you can be so open." Aria said, and looked down.

"Aria, what's going on? You can tell me." Emily moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"I think Ali knows a secret of mine, and if I tell you about it, I think you can get Ali to keep it a secret. "

Emily immediately thought of Mr. Fitz and Alison's comment at Noel's party about it, "Uh yeah, if you tell me I promise that Ali and I will keep it to ourselves."

Aria bit her lip, "I have been seeing Mr. Fitz, like outside of class."

Emily pretended to act shocked, "Aria!"

"I know, I know, it's bad, but it's real. Please don't tell anyone, and after Ali said that comment at Noel's, I just feel like she knows somehow even though we have been super cautious."

"I'll talk to her about it, but I promise it will be our secret." After Emily spoke she felt like she was having déjà vu.

...

After swim practice, Emily went home and relaxed on her couch with her phone in hand. Messages from Alison kept popping up, causing a big smile to form on Emily's face.

"What are you so happy about? Was school just that great?" Pam spoke up who was reading a magazine in a recliner.

Emily laughed, "Um, definitely not, I'm just texting Ali."

Emily has yet to tell her mother about her recent relationship status change. After several years of experiencing bi polar emotions because of Alison, she didn't know how her mother would react. Emily knew that her mother wanted her to focus on herself this year, but this was definitely the opposite approach.

"Oh, do you have any classes with her this year?" Pam closed her magazine and placed it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I have French and consumer science with her."

"Consumer science? Isn't that like cooking? Maybe this will be the year my daughter brings home a report card with a grade below an A."

Emily laughed and threw a pillow at her mom, "Come on, I'm not that bad at cooking."

"Em, sweetie, you almost caught the oven on fire while making meatloaf and you can even screw up brownies."

"The recipe said two eggs, how was I suppose to know that didn't include the egg shells?"

"Kind of self explanatory honey, but if you're lucky maybe one day you'll find a woman who can cook."

Emily bit her lip and thought back to Alison's birthday party last year, where Alison made all the food herself.

"Maybe" she chuckled.

...

The next Monday at school during lunch, all five girls sat at their table. Emily and Alison beside each other, Spencer and Aria across from them and Hanna on the end. Hanna had her calc book to the side of her, flipping through all the pages quickly.

"Hanna you do realize you have to read the pages to gain the information." Spencer spoke up.

"Yes, but some people don't have a photographic mind like you, so I'm just trying to find the answers to this worksheet in here somewhere."

"Oh yeah and you're still down to tutor me tonight right Em?" Alison moved her attention back to Emily.

"Yeah definitely, I'll be over after practice."

"Yeah, you're going over to tutor" Hanna joked, and Aria and Spencer laughed.

"Yes to tutor. We have a big test tomorrow Han, and I'm going to try to actually learn the information." Alison said.

"I can always tutor you also" Emily offered.

"No thanks, I have plans with Caleb, and I'd rather not be the pussy block tonight." She joked again.

"Hanna!" Alison slapped Hanna's arm playfully.

"You know I love you guys" Hanna commented sarcastically back to the couple.

After a few minutes of eating Spencer picked up her tray, "Well I'm going to go try to find Toby before the bell."

"Ooo Toby, nice Spence" Alison played.

"It's nothing serious, but whatever happens, happens" Spencer winked and walked off.

Moments before the bell rang, Paige was spotted on the other side of the cafeteria passing out invitations to the upcoming Homecoming dance. She got to every table and chose to pass out invitations to the girls' table last.

"Alright here are invitations to Homecoming, and the theme is under the sea." She begins to pass them out, "Here you go Hanna, Aria and to the lovely couple" she said.

"Back off Bacon Bits" Hanna spat, "They are my power couple and they don't need someone like you in their life."

"Whatever" Paige rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hanna why did you just call Paige bacon bits?" Alison questioned.

"Isn't that what you call her?"

Alison threw her head back and laughed, "I like your creativity, but I actually call her Pigskin."

"Oops."

...

Alison opened the door, "Come on in"

Emily entered the DiLaurentis house like she did many times before, but this time was different because this is the first time she entered while dating Alison.

Emily's hair was still damp from practice and she had on what she wore to school earlier, jeans and a burgundy sweatshirt. Alison wasn't wearing what she wore to school though, she was wearing more casual apparel, soft athletic shorts and an oversized pink sweatshirt that was nearly longer than her shorts.

Alison led the brunette up to her room where she already had her calculus book laying open on her bed and a few worksheets scattered around.

Both girls sat on Alison's bed staring at the book. Emily grabbed all of her hair and moved it to one side of her head, "Well, what do you need help with the most?"

Alison bit her lip, "Um probably these derivative problems, Mrs. Jenson didn't do a very good job explaining them."

Emily grabbed one of Alison's notebook and a pencil and started writing down problems and helping Alison through them.

About an hour later most of Alison's work was done.

"Finally its beginning to make sense. If only Mrs. Jenson was a little more thorough with her teaching. Good thing I have a genius girlfriend though." Alison winked and closed her calculus book and put it back in her book bag.

"Dinner should be in a little bit, want to stay?" Alison asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Emily replied and leaned back in Alison's bed. "Have you told your parents, you know, about us?"

Alison bit her lip, "Don't hate me, but no not yet. It hasn't been the right time and I don't want to just throw it at them."

"You don't have to explain." Emily chuckled, "I haven't told my mom yet either."

"Were going to have to eventually though." Alison spoke and sat on her bed beside Emily.

"Yeah, your parents will have to find out soon, especially if their daughter agrees to go out on a date with me Friday night?"

Alison raised an eyebrow, "Smooth" she giggled, "And of course I'll go on a date with you, as long as you aren't cooking." Alison laid down with her head on Emily's chest.

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad" Emily defended herself and ran her fingers through Alison's long hair.

"Whatever, I have you to tutor me in calc, and I'll make all of your food for you in consumer science."

Both girls laughed and for the rest of the night it felt like it was only the two of them in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

After third period Emily raced down the hallways of Rosewood High to the math wing, where she waited outside of Mrs. Jenson's classroom anxiously. She tapped her foot as she waited for Alison to come out. Today was the day of the big calculus test and she hoped she helped Alison, at least some.

Hanna comes out first followed by Alison.

"So how was the test?" Emily blurted out.

"It wasn't that bad" Alison spoke

"It was hard as shit." Hanna said almost simultaneously.

"Wait. You didn't think it was hard?" Hanna adjusted her purse in her arm.

"Well what can I say, I have a pretty great tutor." Alison scrunched her nose up as she smiles and linked arms with Emily.

As the two approached their lockers to get their books for their next class Alison finished first and leaned next to Emily's locker. "I'm so excited for Friday. Do you have something amazing planned?" Alison laughed.

Emily shut her locker and stared deep into Alison's eyes, "Of course I do."

"I also have some news." Alison grabbed Emily's hands, "I told my parents about us."

Emily raised her eyebrows with shock, "Awesome Ali! How did they take it?"

"I feel like they knew it was coming, if that makes any sense. I told them and they weren't shocked, they just acted completely normal which was a good change."

"That's awesome, I'll tell my mom tonight." Emily said and bit her lip. Alison leaned in and kissed Emily on the cheek before she headed to her fourth period class and Emily was left with her thoughts on how her mom would take the news.

...

Friday approached quickly and Emily has yet to tell her mom about her and Alison. The timing just wasn't perfect. She kept telling herself that she would do it, then she would back out of it as the time got closer. It was causing her so much anxiety, but she just couldn't build up the confidence to tell her mom that she was in a relationship with a girl who her mom called "Leader on girl". She knew her mom would be disappointed that she isn't focusing on herself.

It was after third period again and Alison went running up to Emily's locker to meet her. "Guess what" Alison said with a smile.

"What?" Emily eyed the girl.

Alison pulled a a test out from behind her back, "Mrs. Jensen finally graded the tests."

Emily looked at the test and saw a red A- written on it. "Awesome Ali!" Emily hugged her as Hanna approached with her test.

"Guys I got a C+!" Hanna said with excitement and the other two stared at her like she was crazy. "What? This is way better than what I thought I did, I have to go find Caleb!" Hanna left with a smile on her face.

"Walk me to chem?" Alison motioned down the hallway and Emily joined her.

"Of course, and I'm so excited for you to see what I have planned, it will be great. After swim practice I'm going home to fresh up then I'll be over probably around six."

As the couple approaches the chemistry classroom they stand by the doorway.

"Sounds great. You still haven't told me what to wear yet though." Alison laughed.

"Umm nothing fancy, just like something casual."

"Alright, something casual it is. I'll see you at lunch."

...

Later that night after Emily's swim practice she headed home to get ready. Although she told Alison something casual, sometimes something casual is just as hard to get ready for as something fancy.

She ran up her stairs to her bedroom and striped from her practice clothes and put on a better bra and better panties. Not that she was expecting anything to happen since they haven't even kissed, but better safe than sorry. She then slid on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She looked in her full body mirror, pushed her boobs up a little in her bra. "There we go" she whispered to herself.

Emily went and sat at her desk and applied a little bit more make up and she brushed her hair out so it was for the most part straight. Lastly, she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and slid on her shoes.

Emily ran down her stairs and grabbed her keys. "Where are you heading to?" she heard her mom speak up from the kitchen.

"I'm meeting some friends at The Brew." Emily made up on the spot. "I'll be home later." And out the door she went.

'Alright, I'm leaving my house' Emily quickly sent to Alison and she hopped in her car to take off. She pulled out of her driveway and moments later pulled into Alison's. Emily hoped out of the car and headed up to the front door. She knocked and waited a few moments until Alison opened up. Alison was wearing a pair of black leggings with a button up, light wash, jean flannel. Her hair was pulled half up, half down with waves and she was wearing more eye make up than usual.

"You look great" Emily said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse" Alison said and started back in the house until Emily grabbed her arm.

"You wont be needing that." She assured.

The couple made their way to Emily's car, hopped in and buckled up. Emily backed out of Alison's driveway and headed towards town. Once they passed some familiar places like The Brew, Busters Ice Cream Shoppe, Lisa's Cafe and even the High School, Emily parted from the main road and started up a back road.

"Where are we going?" Alison laughed, while watching the scenery change from her window, "Are you going to take me up here away from everyone and kill me?" She joked.

"Just a few more minutes" Emily replied to the antsy girl in the passenger seat. Emily kept one hand on the wheel and moved the other to grab her girlfriends hand, giving it a squeeze.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, it seemed like they were in their own little land, although it was only ten minutes away from town.

Emily parked her car in a gravel lot and met Alison in front of her car.

"Alright, this is the surprise. This is Marwyn Trail. My dad and I use to come up here all the time and walk and explore." Emily explained.

"This view is incredible. Come on." Alison grabbed Emily's hand and walked over to the rock edge of a mountain that overlooked the whole town.

Alison grabbed her phone and took a picture of the view, when she turned around she caught Emily taking a picture of her.

"What? I had to take one of those classic pictures the 'she thought the view was pretty, but I thought she was prettier' kind of thing." Emily laughed.

"Whatever" Alison shoved Emily playfully.

"Come over here, people graffiti on some of these rocks over here."

Alison followed Emily and read some of the funny things that were spray painted on the rocks.

"Look" Alison pointed to a rock that had 'If you're reading this, I probably hate you' sprayed on it. "That sounds like something twelve year old me would say." They both laughed.

"Look. Someone must have left their spray can here." Emily walked over and picked up the can and shook it up. "Can we be one of those couple?" Emily asked and Alison just laughed and nodded.

Moments later 'A.D + E.F' in big letters was sprayed on the side of a rock.

"I love it" Alison giggled and then took the can and sprayed random hearts around it.

"Much better" Emily added.

Emily took a seat on one of the rocks and Alison sat next to her. "This is the best surprise ever. Thank you for bringing me here." Alison paused, "How is your dad doing by the way?" Alison knew talking about Emily's dad was a touchy subject.

"He's good. He is still stationed in Afghanistan, not sure when he will be coming home." Emily explained.

"Oh, I just had to ask since its been awhile."

Emily nodded, then quickly changed subjects, "You know I've never really been on a real date before."

Alison took Emily's left hand in her right hand, "If it means anything I haven't been on a date that actually meant something. So this can count for a first as well."

"You know this place has the best view of the sunset." Emily grabbed her phone looking at the time, "Come on lets walk a little then we can come back and watch it together." Emily offered.

"Sounds great" Alison stood and brushed some dirt off of her butt and the two of them started walking down a trail.

"Squirrel!" Alison shouted with excitement and pointed to it racing up a tree.

"Wow, you act like it's the first one you have ever seen." Emily joked.

"You know I get overly excited over stupid things."

"Yeah, I know and that's something I can deal with." Emily laughed.

The two girls made their way through the forest, sunlight still peaking through the trees. As they got deeper into the woods gushing waters was heard in the distance. "Where's that noise coming from?" Alison asked.

"Follow me" Emily grabbed Alison's hand and they went off the path. They climbed over some rocks and Emily lifted Alison over a fallen tree. "Look" Emily pointed out in the distance at a waterfall not too far away.

"Woah, that's so beautiful, lets go closer."

This time Alison led the way, until they were standing at the bottom on the waterfall.

"It's funny I've never known this was here before." Alison said, admiring the view.

"Yep, I love it here. My dad and I use to come and swim here all the time."

"Swim? It's safe to swim in there?" Alison asked.

"I mean we never came across any problems when we did years ago." Emily shrugged.

"Awesome, lets swim then!"

Seconds later Alison was taking off her shoes and placed them on a rock, then she started unbuttoning her shirt revealing her black lace bra and flat stomach. "Come on!" Alison pressured Emily, who was now admiring her view.

Emily was obviously gawking in Alison's direction. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized Alison was already undressed. She then started undressing as well until the two were standing in there bras and panties. "Thank god I changed" Emily muttered under her breath.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Nothing" Emily blushed.

"Okay come on, lets jump" They neared the edge,

"One" Emily counted

"Two" Alison continued

"Three!" They both shouted and cannonballed into the water.

They both surfaced and both let out small screams. "It's so fucking cold." Alison shouted.

"I know, I can't believe I let you talk me in to this." Emily hugged herself for warmth.

"I didn't have to talk you into it at all" Alison winked.

"Whatever" Emily smirked and splashed Alison playfully.

"This is incredible though, swimming at the bottom of a waterfall with my girl." Alison swam closer to Emily and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist.

"I'm glad I can plan a surprise" Emily laughed and wrapped her arms under Alison's legs to keep her up.

Their bare skin has never touched so much before. Their stomachs were rubbing against each other and as Alison shivered it brought them closer and closer to each other.

"I'm glad I brought you here," Emily looked up and locked eyes with Alison, "because you have always been so special to me."

Alison gave Emily a warm smile while looking into her eyes, but then her eyes flickered down to Emily's lips and then back to her eyes then back at her lips.

Without another thought Alison closed the gap between them, by connecting their lips. It started out slow, their lips moving to the same beat as the others, but then Emily found her hands getting tangled in Alison's wet hair, pulling her closer, craving more. Although their bodies are still in the cold water, Emily felt warm on the inside.

Alison lightly pulled away and rested her forehead on Emily's. "I'm also glad you brought me here." She mutters against Emily's lips.

The two girls made their way out of the water and back not their clothes. Alison ran her fingers through her wet tangled hair and wiped under her eyes, "You should have warned me to wear waterproof mascara." She chuckled.

"But where's the fun in that?" Emily joked and wiped some make up off of Alison's face. "You're still beautiful."

Alison blushed, "Lets go watch the sunset"

The couple interlocked fingers and walked back up to the overlook, just in time. The sun was just about to set. "Such a great view" Emily smiled and watched as Alison took pictures.

A few minutes later, darkness was about to set in, "You ready to head home now?" Emily offered.

"Yeah, yeah just one last thing." Alison said

"And what's tha-" Emily started but was cut off my Alison's lips meeting hers again.

This time more of a peck, but the sparks were still there.

"Okay we can leave now." Alison laughed and hoped in the passenger seat of Emily's car. And with that the couple was headed back to reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Sorry about the super super super long break. I'm back and going to try to update on a weekly schedule again. I have a lot of good ideas. Thanks and enjoy!

"Hanna, I'm telling you it was fantastic." Emily says into her phone. As soon as Emily walked in the door from her date with Alison she couldn't help but to call Hanna and explain each and every little detail.

"Little Em getting her first kiss." Hanna teased.

"Hanna, are you stupid? I've kissed many people before."

"You know what I mean! First, magical kiss with Ali."

"Whatever dummy. It just felt so real and - "

"Magical?" Hanna interrupted

"Sure, magical." Emily laughed into the phone.

"So when are you going to tell mommy Pam about this?"

"Whenever the moment is right. I don't want her to think that I'm making the wrong decision. She knows how I've felt about Ali, but she also knows how Ali has treated me as a pawn like in a game." Emily explained.

"I think she will give Ali the benefit of the doubt because she knows how you feel about her. You better tell her soon though before she walks in on you two doing something, you know, dirty." Hanna purred.

"Ugh whatever. Hey you're going to Aria's tomorrow night right? The little sleepover to talk about homecoming plans and potential dates and what not."

"Oh yeah, I'm in. I'm also sneaking some wine from my mom's stash."

"Ahh nice! Getting wine drunk and talking about homecoming with Ali. I can't imagine anything better."

"Hey, don't forget me, Spencer and Aria."

"How could I? Anyway goodnight Hanna, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, Emmy. Night!"

The next day approached and Emily was getting her things together to go to Aria's house. She grabbed an old swim bag from her closet and stuffed some clothes in it, along with face wash, toothbrush, makeup remover and a few other things.

She put on her shoes and ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was. "I'm heading over to Aria's, I'll be home at some point tomorrow, probably by noon."

"Who all is going to be there tonight." Pam asks.

"The usual" Emily shrugged, "Aria, Spence, Hanna, and Ali."

"Sounds fun, stay out of trouble. I might go out tonight as well with some ladies from book club."

"Stay out of trouble." Emily joked. She was on her way out the door when she realized her mom was in a particularly good mood. It was rare to see Pam smile and spend time with friends. Usually she would spend her Saturday nights at home reading or watching some Lifetime movie. Emily thought that now might be a random time to bring up Alison, but she wasn't sure when her mom would be free and in such a good mood again.

"Hey actually, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about mom." Emily sat down across from her mom at the kitchen table.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" Pam closed her laptop to give her undivided attention to her daughter.

Emily sighed, "Well, um, Alison and I got into bit of an argument the other week about us progressing things. After a lot of discussion we have decided that we both wanted to move things to the next level."

"Emily, you always get so nervous to tell me these things, so just spit it out."

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that Ali and I are dating. I've been nervous about telling you because I don't want you to be disappointed and think that I'm making the wrong decisions. I know I agreed to focus on myself this year, but this was mine and Ali's decisions. This doesn't feel one sided this time." Emily explained and rested her head on her hand.

Pam sipped her tea, "Emily, I don't think you are making the wrong decision, but I want you to think long and hard about this decision. Alison thought she was ready last time, she got your hopes up and then she shot you down. You are my daughter and I support you in anything and everything, but I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I understand mom, thanks for understanding." Emily stood up and headed towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily left her house feeling more confused than before. She knew her mother would say something like this to make her rethink her decision. For now, she was going to try to push the thought out of her mind so she could have fun with her friends tonight.

Emily arrived at Aria's house and it looked like he was the last one to show up. She parked on the side of the road and walked up to Aria's door, not even bothering to knock before entering. "Sup bitches" she greeted as she kicked her shoes off and shut the door. She was greeted by everyone shouting "HEY".

Emily joined her group of friends around Aria's kitchen table. She sat in her open chair in between Alison and Hanna. While Aria, Spencer and Alison were talking about the previous weeks episode of Riverdale, Emily nudged Hanna to get her attention.

"I told mom." Emily whispered.

"How'd she take it?" Hanna asked making sure the other three girls weren't paying attention.

Emily shrugged, "Not awful, but she just wants me to think about my decision."

"So what are you going to do?"

Emily shrugged once again.

"Okay guys," Aria got everyone's attention, "I'm going to order pizza, and Hanna you brought wine?"

Hanna nodded and went to he bag and pulled out three big unopened bottles.

Moment later the pizza arrived and one of the bottles was already popped open.

"Guysssss, who should I take to homecoming. I literally have almost no options." Aria whined and grabbed for another piece of pizza.

"Well you have Noel, Eric, Sean." Spencer mentioned.

"Ew, no, no and no." Aria sipped her wine.

"How about Henry from chem? He's always giving you googly eyes." Hanna suggests.

"Hanna, he also gets excited when we start a new topic in class. Not my type."

"So what is your type Aria? Smart, athletic, goth, popular, jock, geek, short, tall, young or maybe even older?" Alison suggests and Emily hits her leg from under the table.

Aria obviously avoided the age category, responds, "Um, I'm not sure, maybe athletic, but he also has to be a gentleman. I want him to be smart and have goals."

"Calm down Aria, we are looking for a date to homecoming, not a husband." Emily joked.

"Exactly, I'm thinking that Toby might ask me." Spencer says and everyone cheers.

"And Caleb actually agreed to go with me this year." Hanna says and everything cheers to that.

"And obviously this year, Em and I are going together." Alison says and leans over and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek.

Emily blushes as the other girls cheer.

"God I'm so alone." Aria mumbled, "Oh well, at least I have my girls tonight and some wine to disguise how miserable I am."

"Aria!" Spencer interrupts, "You aren't miserable, you are beautiful and lets face it, the guys at this school all suck for the most part."

"Yeah, you're right, so let's talk dresses."

Around 11:00pm all the girls were obviously wine drunk. "Lets play a game. Lets play, truth or dare, or never have I ever or something like that." Hanna suggests.

"Yesss, I am one hundred percent down, but first I have to go to the bathroom. Don't start without me." Emily says and stands from her spot. Alison immediately stands up to follow her. "I'll be right back too."

The couple goes upstairs and to the bathroom, "Em, what's wrong, it seems like you have been kind of avoiding me tonight." Alison says and shuts the bathroom door for privacy reasons.

"What? No I'm not." Emily bites her lip.

"Em, come on, tell me what has been bothering you." Alison rests her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I told my mom about us."


	9. Chapter 9

"I told my mom about us."

The blonde's eyes lit up, "Really? That's great! What did she think?"

"See that's the problem." Emily started "She doesn't want to see me get hurt again. Not that I don't believe you when you say you're ready for this commitment. It just made me think for a second as well. I don't want to get my hopes up again if in a couple weeks you are going to call it quits again." Emily brushed her behind her ears.

"Em, before I wasn't ready for commitment, and you understood that, but now feels so much different. Before I was afraid of what everyone would think, my family and even our friends, but now I see how accepting they are of it all. I want to be with you, Emily." Alison grabbed ahold of Emily's hands and gave them a light squeeze.

Emily smiled a bit and looked into Alison's eyes. "This feels almost too good to be true."

"Well believe me Em, this is the truth. This is how I feel. The way I feel when I'm around you is the way I want to feel forever."

Emily leaned down and connected lips with Alison. Alison moved her hands behind Emily's neck pulling her closer. Alison was leaning against the bathroom sink when Emily boosted her up so she was sitting on the counter. Alison's legs wrapped around Emily's waist, keeping them close.

Emily pulled away slightly for some air, "I want to feel this way forever too." She muttered against Alison's puckered lips.

Alison reconnected their lips and then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey love birds, is everything doing okay in there." Hanna spoke from outside the bathroom.

"Yep everything's fine Hanna!" Emily shouted.

Alison pouted and jumped off the counter. The couple exited the bathroom. Alison wiped the corners of her mouth before going back downstairs.

"Nice timing Hanna." Emily muttered and punched her playfully.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Umm truth" Hanna responds

"Ummmmmm is it true that you are in love with Caleb?"

"Aria, you are embarrassingly terrible at this game. Everyone here knows I'm in love with Caleb." Hanna laughed and grabbed her glass of wine and another handful of popcorn.

"I'll spice things up, Emily, truth or dare?" Hanna asks.

"Dare" Emily responds and snuggles into Alison's side, giving the blonde a sneaky grin.

"I dare you to give Ali a lap dance" Hanna smirked at Emily and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh my goodness, hell yes, pass the popcorn." Spencer chimed in and shifted her eyes to the couple.

"Prepare to be amazed." Emily laughed and Alison leaned back on her spot on the couch as her girlfriend got on top of her. The three other girl shouted and laughed as Emily danced all up on Alison.

"Alright, alright enough" Hanna laughed and threw popcorn at the couple.

Emily took her place back on the couch beside her girlfriend, "Ali, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Ummmm dare." Ali shrugged.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Oooooo smooth one Em," Hanna teased.

"Fine" Alison smiled and pecked her lips against Emily's.

"We love a couple!" Aria shouted and started drinking the wine from the bottle instead of her glass.

"Woahhhh, slow down there princess." Spencer snatched the bottle and then started drinking it.

"Aria, truth or dare?" Alison continued the game.

"Truth"

"Do you have any feelings for anyone at the moment?" Alison asked and then sipped her wine. She knew exactly what she was doing. Alison glanced at Emily, who was already looking at her.

"No, not really" Aria looked around.

"Oh, you are such a bad liar. Spill the tea Aria." Alison teased.

"Really it's no one" Aria started to blush.

"Oh my, you're blushing! Tell us Aria, we won't judge!" Spencer tried to persuade the little brunette.

Aria glanced at Emily, and Emily gave a shrug.

"What! Emily knows, but you didn't tell the rest of us, wow." Hanna teased.

"Fine!" Aria interrupted "It's Ezra. Ezra Fitz, Mr. Fitz."

"English teacher Mr. Fitz?" Spencer asked

"No, the other Mr. Fitz. Yes, of course English teacher, what other Fitz do you know?" Aria got slightly irritated.

"Well I was hoping you didn't have a legit crush on a teacher." Spencer defended.

The room fell silent.

Moments later Emily broke the silence, "Well I don't care if Aria liked Mr. Fitz, Ezra, or whatever we are going to call him now, I will support Aria because that's what bestfriends do."

"Thanks Em" Aria gave her a smile.

"Yeah, we support you" Hanna chimed in.

"Me too Aria" Alison says.

"And me too" Spencer finally said. "Now is Mr. Fitz going to chaperone homecoming?" She teased.

"I actually think he is going to." Aria responded, "He said how they were low on chaperones and how he wanted to go anyway to see me all dressed up. That's why I think I will just go stag, so maybe Ezra and I can sneak away and get a private dance."

"But going stag? That's tragic, you at least need some arm candy in our group pictures. I say you take Noel and then ditch him once we get there." Hanna says, and her plan actually wasn't a terrible idea.

"But I don't want to be mean to Noel."

"Do you really think he find someone else to dance with?" Alison asked, and she had a point. Noel could get any desperate junior in the blink of an eye.

"Good point," Aria grabbed her phone. "Should I ask him now? Homecoming is next weekend and we still need to make some plans."

The group nodded, and then Aria sent to invite.

The next week of school was going to be an exciting one. Spirit week, also known as homecoming week. The halls of Rosewood High were decorated ceiling to floor in the school colors. There were special activities going on at lunch everyday this week and every day had a theme. Today, Monday was wear your class colors. Freshmen were pink, sophomores were green, juniors were blue and seniors were black.

The five friends, all dressed head to toe in black, made their way to their lunch table. Each girl was wearing a black bandana tied around their head like a headband, just to represent they were in their own little 'gang' and would always stay together.

"I am digging this wearing black thing. I feel so different and free" Hanna took a bite from her salad.

"I know I feel like a badass." Aria says and drinks her water.

Moments later, the student council class can in carrying jugs of ice cream. The leader of student council, Lewis Bradley spoke into a bullhorn. "Today for spirit week we have free ice cream sundaes. Come and get your ice cream by the quad."

"Nice! How can anyone turn down ice cream? I'll get you some Ali." Emily stood up from her seat, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and followed the crowd to the quad.

"I like my woman in black." Alison mumbled and Aria laughed.

"Hey Spence grab me one!" Aria shouted as Spencer and Hanna also stood up to follow the rest of the student body outside.

Spencer shot her a thumbs up.

"So did Noel ever message you back?" Alison asked since the group left her and Aria alone at their table.

"Yeah, I guess we are going together." Aria spoke up, "Also, I have been having this strange feeling like you already knew about me and Ezra." She lowered her voice.

"Aria, you know I can pick a couple out when I see one. I see the way you look at him when he teaches and no offense but I know your English papers are not all ninety percent and above worthy."

"This is real Ali."

"And I get that, just be careful." Alison mumbled.

"Alright, here you go," Emily came back and handed Alison her ice cream. "What are you guys talking about?" She then asks.

"Oh nothing, just what we are going to dress as tomorrow for Halloween day." Alison smiled and licked her ice cream and Aria just left her with a glare.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Thursday, and the best spirit day of the week, meme day. Tuesday was Halloween day, Wednesday was 80's day, and finally the best spirit day had arrived.

Emily avoided all of the laughs as she walked, dressed as the Pepe the Frog meme, to her locker. She wore a blue t-shirt and yellow shorts and she even went the extra mile and pained her face green.

Emily absolutely loved participating in spirit week. She honestly couldn't care less about what anyone thought of her outfit, because she knew her meme choice was amazing. For each day the student council even gives out prizes to the best dressed for each spirit day, and Emily was certain she was going to win the meme day prize, until she spotted Hanna at her locker dressed as Kermit the frog and was sipping tea from a glass.

"Bitchhhhhh, you look amazing." Emily greeted Hanna and was in shock about how good her best friend looked.

"Hello. Look at you, you big meme." Hanna laughed and hugged Emily.

"This is by far the best day of the week. Everyone who I have seen so far looks so good."

Hanna and Emily glance up and down the halls and sees a couple boys dressed up as the yodeling walmart kid, a group of friends dressed up as caveman spongebob, monk bob, and Patrick star, and even someone dressed up as Michael Scott from The Office just screaming "NO GOD PLEASE NO" over and over.

"Greetings"

The two girls turn around and see Alison standing there dressed up Wendy Williams in the Statue of Liberty costume.

"Fuckkkkkk" Hanna said and covered her mouth as she bursted into laughter.

"This is fucking amazing." Emily leaned in and pecked Alison on the lips.

The three girls grabbed some things from their lockers and chatted a little before they had to go to class.

"SALT BAE"

Emily, Alison and Hanna heard someone shout down the hallway. "Shit was that-"

Before Alison could finish saying her thought, the three girls saw Spencer running down the hallway wearing a white t- shirt and circular sunglasses throwing salt at people.

"Salt Bae, oh my goodness Spencer, I love it so much." Emily laughed and slammed her locker shut.

"Has anyone seen Aria yet?" Spencer asked

"No, but I'll get to see her in English if we don't get to see her before then." Alison said and grabbed Emily's hand and leaned against her a bit.

Emily loved feeling so close to Alison. She loved when Alison made public gestures. It made her feel like nothing was a secret and she wasn't ashamed of anything.

"Here, I'll walk you to class." Emily offered

The couple was about to make their way down the hallway when Spencer stopped them by grabbing Emily by the arm.

"Shit, I found Aria."

The four girls looked down the hallway in complete shock. Smiles started to form on all their faces as Aria made her way to the group. She was wearing a big star costume the had 'you tried' in big letters across the front.

"Wow, okay Aria I'm going to need you to come into my calculus class every time I get a test score back" Hanna joked.

"No, I honestly love this idea. You are saying a message to all the other students today who dressed up. You know you are the best and have the best costume but you're glad everyone else tried to beat you." Alison said and the group started laughing.

"Oh, come on let's get to class." Aria grabbed Alison's arm and pulled her in the direction to Mr. Fitz's classroom.

"I wonder if Fitz will like your costume." Alison teased and Aria gave her a playful nudge.

After school, Emily had swim practice like usual. After swim practice she was invited to go to Alison's for dinner, so she obviously took her girlfriend up on that invitation. This is the first dinner that she has had with the DiLaurentis family since her and Alison have been together and it was nerve racking. She just had to act like her normal self, because they loved her anyway.

She flung her swim bag over her shoulder and walked with a group of her swim friends to her car. "See you tomorrow guys!" She shouted and hopped in her car.

Emily's mind was racing on the short drive over to the DiLaurentis house. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It isn't like Alison's family didn't approve of her. Right? She was thinking too much. She pulled into the driveway and looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair a couple times and put on a fresh coat of mascara and lipgloss.

She stepped out of her car and walked slowly to the front door. Alison greeted her at the front door with a peck on the cheek.

The couple entered the house. Jessica DiLaurentis was in the kitchen at the stove, Kenneth DiLaurentis was in the living room with a book in hand, and judging from the very loud music coming from upstairs, Jason was in his bedroom.

"Hey Jessica. Nice to see you again." Emily smiled, and then realized how fake she sounded.

"Hello Emily, it's great to see you too. Dinner will be ready soon girls, I'll call you down when it is." Jessica says and turns her attention back to the stove and cutting board.

The girls headed up stairs to Alison's room. While passing Jason's room, Alison banged on the door, "Turn your shit music down, idiot!" She shouted and Emily laughed.

The two entered the bedroom and Alison stayed back to make sure the door stayed open, "sorry, open door policy." She mumbled.

"That's fine," Emily laughed, "So what is your mom making tonight, anything good?"

"I think she's making pot roast or something like that." She shrugged. "This is the first meal she has actually made for us in a while. She's been working all the time, I'm use to take out, because dad can cook, well just about as good as you." Alison teased.

"Well, you know you are always welcome at my house if you are ever feeling lonely and hungry." Emily grabbed Alison's hand.

"Thanks Em." She smiled softly.

"So, your mom has been working a lot lately?" Emily continued the conversation.

"Yeah, and I don't really know why though. She doesn't really talk about it. She been coming home late though several nights a week and her and dad haven't been the closest lately either."

"It's probably just because they are both workaholics now." Emily tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, maybe" Alison shrugged.

Emily kept catching Alison's eyes wandering over to her closet. Emily turned around, "What are you looking at?" But before Emily noticed, Alison ran over and slammed her closet door shut. "Sorry, my homecoming dress is hung up in the front and I don't want you to see it until Saturday."

Emily crossed her arms pretending to pout, "But but but but you've seen my dress."

"Exactly, and I know it is short and black and all sorts of sexy, but most importantly, I know that it matches my dress, so you are going to have to wait just two more days."

Emily flew back onto Alison's bed, "Ughhh two more long miserable days."

Alison crawled next to Emily and laid on her side facing her, "So what are the plans for homecoming anyway? Remind me again on what is going on."

Emily sat up a little, "Well I plan on picking you up around 5:30 and your mom can get pictures if she wants, and then we are all meeting at Hanna's for more pictures and then we have reservations at the Apple Rose Grille at 6:30, and dance starts at 8:00.

"Sounds like an amazing night with my favorite person. All my past homecomings has sucked, hopefully this one makes up for the rest."

"It will." Emily puckered her lips and Alison pecked them with hers.

The two sat for a moment in silence just staring at each other smiling until Jason peaked his head in the room. "Time for dinner Ali and Em."

"See you Saturday!" Emily shouted to Alison's parents on her way out the door. The dinner went well. Small conversations held the room together and silence never broke through. Jason told some stories to try to embarrass Alison, but it just made Emily appreciate her even more. The food was delicious, and it couldn't have gone any better.

Alison and Emily walked out the front door and stood on the front porch.

"Bye Ali, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Emily leaned in and pecked Alison's lips and Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders.

Alison pulled away slightly, "Bye" she pecked her lips again.

"Bye" Emily mumbled and pecked her girlfriends lips again.

"Bye" Alison teased and pecked her lips again.

"At this rate I'm never leaving." Emily pecked again.

"Exactly" Alison pecked again.

"Goodbye Ali." Emily pecked Alison's lips one last time then pulled away fast so Alison couldn't stop her.

"See you tomorrow!" Alison shouted and blew her a kiss goodbye.

Minutes later and Emily was back at home. She entered through the back door and went through the kitchen where her mom was sitting, sipping on some hot tea. "Hey mom, dinner was delicious. What did you get into tonight?" Emily plopped into a kitchen chair, joining her mom.

"Not much, I took a walk around town with Ella Montgomery and we stopped at The Brew for some dinner. How were the DiLaurentis's?"

"They were great. My night couldn't have went any better."

"That's great sweetie. Have you given any thought about what we walked about the other day?" Pam asked and swirled her spoon around in her tea mug.

"Yeah, yeah I have." Emily paused, "Mom, since who knows how long, I have always liked Ali. I care about her so much. It's real, mom. She has always liked me back, but she was afraid of the looks and the whispers and she just wasn't ready, but now she is. She is ready to be with me, and I'm not overthinking this, and I'm not going to lose my chance just because you are afraid of me getting hurt. I love you mom, and your opinion of Ali means everything to me, but I'm also not going to let you ruin this either."

"I understand Emily. I'm so proud that your father and I have raised such a big hearted, accepting, and loving girl. I don't want you to get hurt, but I see that this is also what you really want, and I see that this girl makes you so happy and I just want to see my baby girl happy, because you deserve it." Pam reached out and held Emily's hand. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, mom." Emily said and gave a soft smile. "Alright, well I'm going to go upstairs now and shower and get ready for bed, but I'm glad you are going out and doing things with friends, mom. Have you heard anything from dad lately?"

Pam stood up and placed her tea mug in the kitchen sink and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, actually he shot me a text message last night and said he might be able to FaceTime sometime this weekend. I told him Saturday was your senior homecoming, so maybe he will FaceTime before you have to go, so he can see how beautiful you're going to be."

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to tell him about everything!" Emily stood from her chair and walked over and hugged her mom, "Alright, good night mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, have a good day tomorrow!"

Emily jogged up the stairs and sprawled out on her bed. She grabbed her phone and sent Alison a sweet goodnight text, and then just stared up at the ceiling with a big smile on her face.

Finally, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

 **Thanks for all the support, next chapter is Homecoming!**


	11. Chapter 11

The day was finally here. Homecoming. Every other homecoming seemed super overrated, but hopefully tonight would be different. Each day that a high school dance occurred started out the same way, at least it did for Emily.

She woke up, somewhat early, just because she was excited about the day ahead of her. She scrolled through her phone looking at possible makeup looks or hair ideas, and then she joined her mother downstairs for 'pregame breakfast', they liked to call it.

Her mother made pancakes, bacon and a huge cup of coffee.

When Emily was finished with her breakfast, she continued to sit at the kitchen table for a bit still scrolling through updos on Pinterest.

"What do you think about this one?" Emily asks her mom and holds her phone up for Pam to see.

"I like that, but I also think with your dress you should do a half up half down style." Pam advised.

"Ooo Mom, nice thinking." Emily started looking at other styles, taking small sips from her coffee.

"What time are you meeting Hanna at Hair Way to get your hair done?"

Emily glanced at the clock, "I need to leave in about an hour." She put her phone down, "I'm going to go upstairs and moisturize my face and prep my face for makeup. I'll tell you when I'm leaving." Emily stood and made her way to the stairs. Pam gave a small nod and continued reading from her book.

A couple minutes before Emily had to leave to meet Hanna, she grabbed her phone and texted Alison.

'Happy Homecoming day. I can't wait to see my princess tonight. I know you will look stunning. Meeting Hanna now to get our hair done, mom said to go with a half up half down look. Wish me luck.'

She sent the text and waited for a few moments for a response, but got nothing. She's probably busy getting ready. Emily grabbed her purse and headed to go meet Hanna.

About fifteen minutes later, Emily arrived in town and and entered the hair salon. She saw Hanna waiting at in the small waiting room, so she joined her friend. Both girls weren't wearing makeup because on homecoming, makeup always came after hair, and both girls were wearing flannels so they could get undressed easily without potentially ruining their hair.

"Hanna Marin and Emily Fields?" Two ladies entered the waiting room and called out their names. They girls grabbed their things and stood up and followed the hairdressers to their hair stations.

Emily kept glancing at her phone, but she still hasn't received a message back from Alison. She exited her message app and brought up her photos showing the lady how she wanted her hair.

When Hanna and Emily's hair was completed and they were both very happy about the results they headed back to their homes to finish getting ready.

Emily entered her house and found her mother watching a show in the den. "Mom, I'm back!" She shouted and walked towards the den. Pam stood up to meet her halfway.

"Oh my goodness, turn around let me see the back."

Emily turned in circles a couple times.

"Oh it's lovely Em" Pam smiled at her daughter, "And by the way, I set all of your makeup and some of my makeup in the bathroom whenever you are ready for that, and I can help you with your fake lashes."

"Okay, thanks mom." Emily said and jogged up the stairs.

She looked at her phone again. Still no text from Alison. She didn't know why Alison was ignoring her, or even if she were being ignored. She replayed the weeks events and she couldn't think of anything that had went wrong.

She threw her phone back onto her bed and finished getting ready.

By 5 o'clock Emily was ready to go. Her half up half down curling hair had stayed in place while she put on her full face of make up. Pam helped with fake eyelashes, and zipping up her dress. Emily's dress was black and tight and hugged her in all the right places.

"Em! Your dad is face-timing us!" Pam shouted from the den and Emily dropped her shoes and purse and ran downstairs.

Of course the internet was being slow on the one occasion that it actually mattered.

Finally the connection was clear and Emily saw her dad for the first time in weeks on the computer screen. Pam started crying tears of happiness.

"Look at my little girl all ready for her dance. Who are you going with sweetie?"

Emily gulped, "I'm actually going with Alison. I need to leave soon to pick her up actually. How have you been dad?"

"I've been okay, I just miss my girls."

"We miss you too, honey." Pam says between sniffles.

"Honey, how are you? How is your book club and work?" Emily's dad asked his wife.

"Everything is going well, I just wish you were here with us."

Emily just listened to her parents speak for a couple moments, just admiring her dad. She missed him so much, and who knew when she was actually going to be able to see him again.

A couple minutes went by, and Emily's dad had to go back to business. They said their good-byes and their 'I love you's' and the call ended.

"Okay mom, get a couple pictures of me and then I'm leaving."

Pam posed Emily in a couple different poses, in front of their fireplace, front door and stairwell. "Okay that should be good. You look absolutely lovely Emily, and I hope you have a wonderful evening with Alison and your friends. Don't forget about me, text me every so often." Pam teased.

"Will do mom." Emily gave her mom one last hug and she was out the door.

Emily hopped in her car and headed over to Alison's. With still no text from Alison, she hoped everything was okay. She pulled into the DiLaurentis's driveway. She stepped out of her car, being careful with her heels, and she made her way up to the front porch. Her heart was beating so fast waiting for her girlfriend.

Moments later Alison opened the door. She was wearing a red and black dress. The top was all black and came down into a deep v-neck, and the bottom faded into a black and red floral design. Her makeup was done to perfection, she wore a light red shade of eyeshadow matching it with her lip stick, and her long blonde hair was put into a braided updo with a couple loose pieces framing her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Emily smiled, but Alison didn't quite seem like herself. She didn't seem excited for the dance at all and it almost looked as if she were crying moments before.

Alison quickly shut the door behind her, "Mom doesn't want any pictures, so we can just go to Hanna's."

"Are you sure, I mean this is our last homecoming?"

"I'm sure Em. She doesn't want any." Alison avoided eye contact and walked straight to Emily's car. She didn't even wait for Emily to open the door for her, she just got in.

Emily followed an got in the driver's side. The ride to Hanna's was oddly silent. Emily pulled into Hanna's driveway, already seeing Toby and Spencer walking up the the front door.

"Alison. We have time, not everyone is here yet, please tell me what s wrong. You didn't text me back this morning, you insisted your mom didn't want any picture of us, but I know your mom, she loves pictures, and now we sit in silence. Tell me what I did."

"You? You didn't do anything Em. I just really don't want to talk about it." Alison shrugged.

"Please Ali, I don't want what's on your mind to ruin your evening," Emily paused and grabbed Alison's hand "Our evening. We can talk this over real fast, and maybe it will feel better to get it off your chest."

Alison sighed, "Well yesterday after school I went home, finished some homework and Dad, Jason and I had dinner, mom was 'working' late again" she put air quotes around working, "Around eight, Cassidy from calc class, asked if I could meet her at The Brew to go over some of our homework, because we figured this weekend would be busy and last night might be the only time we could look it over together. Anyway, thats when I saw mom out with some scum bag who obviously wasn't my dad. "

"Ali, are you sure it wasn't someone your mom works with and they were just on a work break?"

"I've been to my mom's work several times, and I don't remember this man. Em, they were holding hands, and laughing and he held the door open for her. "

"Where were they going?" Emily asks

"They were going into a restaurant down on Main Street. Em, what am I suppose to do? Should I tell my dad?"

Emily let out a sigh. She was never really good at advice in the first place, "Honestly, maybe it isn't your place to intrude right now. Maybe your dad already knows, I mean you said that they haven't been on good talking terms lately, maybe they are already trying to work it out themselves. If time goes by and nothing changes, your mom is still out late, and your parents aren't on good terms, then I would bring it up to your mom first, but I would say give it some time for right now."

Alison sighed, "Okay, maybe your right. I'll give. I'll give it a week or two." Alison paused and rubbed Emily's hand. "Thanks Em, I'll try not to let this ruin our night. You look beautiful by the way."

Emily blushed, "I think I am the luckiest girl in the world for having the most beautiful date."

The couple stepped out out of the car and made their way up to Hanna's front porch.

"I told you our dresses would match. Now aren't you glad you waited to see mine?" Alison teased.

"Yes, I'm glad." Emily grabbed Alison's hand and kissed her cheek.

Ashley Marin was very good at posing the group for group photos. Aria and Noel matched well, with Aria wearing a pink and navy dress and Noel wearing a navy blue dress shirt and pink tie. Spencer and Toby matched with blacks, and Hanna and Caleb matched with burgundy. The pictures turned out amazing.

After the group ate dinner everyone climbed into two cars. Caleb drove one and Noel drove the other. Emily, Alison, and Hanna rode with Caleb, while Aria, Spencer and Toby rode with Noel.

"Dinner was great and I'm glad I'm not like super full. I haven't plenty of room in this dress for some hard core dancing." Hanna said and grabbed a bottle of rum from her bag and took a sip.

"Pass it back here" Alison said and held out her hand. She took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Emily.

"I'm so glad we are getting a little buzzed before the dance." Emily laughed and took a sip, then passing it to Caleb.

"Yes, and Caleb needs to take extra sips to really loosen up on the dance floor." Hanna cheered as he took a long drink.

"That's all I'm drinking Hanna. I'm driving here." Caleb protested.

"Should we save any for the rest of the group?" Emily asked.

"Hell no, they have Noel, they are definitely pregaming right now also." Caleb said with a laugh. "Han, you grabbed my flask from my bag right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I'll fill it up."

"Don't spill on my car seats please."

The two cars pulled into the school parking lot. Crowds of students were at every corner. Finally, Noel and Caleb found parking spots.

The group entered through the main doors and right into the gymnasium where it was decorated from floor the ceiling. The theme this year was under the sea. There were little games set up, a punch table that had different flavor punch bowls, a snack bar, a DJ in the front with speakers all around and there was a crowd of students dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Come on, lets go vote for homecoming King and Queen." Hanna said and the group followed.

"Who are you going to vote for?" Emily whispered to Alison.

"I'm voting for Aria probably, she's the only one who doesn't really want it, but honestly I think it would make her really happy."

"Good point, and are you going to vote for Noel?"

Alison shrugged, "I guess so"

Moments later, the tipsy group walked to the dance floor. The DJ picked a great some to start out the night, Perfect by Ed Sheeran played through the speakers. All the couples gathered around. Emily grabbed Alson and the couple swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

"I have the prettiest date here." Emily whispered in Alison's ear.

"You're the best." Alison mumbled and connected their lips for a moment before pulling away and resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

Emily looked around at all the other couples. Hanna and Caleb were holding a small conversation while dancing, Spencer and Toby were swaying together and even Aria and Noel looked like they were enjoying each other's company.

After the conversation the couple had in Emily's car, Alison cheered up and started enjoying her night, and while Emily held her girlfriend in her arms, she didn't think thing as could get any better.

When the song ended, couples went back to fast dancing.

Out of the corner of Emily's eye she spotted Aria walking away from the group and near one of the games. She continued the watch from a distance, trying not to make it obvious that she wasn't paying attention to the group.

Her eyes followed Aria as she talked to a man. Finally, the man turned around and she recognized Mr. Fitz's profile. Her mouth nearly dropped open, and she nudged Alison to make her look in her same direction.

"Is that Fitz?" Alison whispered since he turned the other direction again.

Emily nodded.

"Did anyone see where Aria went?" Noel asked and started looking around.

"I think she went to the bathroom, I'll go find her." Alison said and strayed from the group. She made her way over to some of the games that were set up and grabbed Aria's arm.

"Noel is looking for you." Alison whispered as she pulled Aria away from Ezra.

Aria pulled her arm out of Alison's grasp, "I just danced with him, he can wait a minute."

"You aren't being to subtle about ditching your date to talk to a teacher."

"This was everyone's idea when we discussed it at my house. Go with Noel for pictures and then ditch him at the dance. I'll be back, just give me a minute." Aria says and went back to Ezra.

Alison made her way back to the group. "I found her, she will be back in a minute, she was getting pictures with another group." Alison lied.

"Come on lets go dance more!" Spencer shouted and slurred her words as she pulled Toby out to the dance floor with her.

"Wow, how much did she drink?" Hanna asked Noel.

"Probably half the bottle. I didn't think she would be one to drink, but she sure did." He laughed and the group followed Spencer's lead. The group, minus Aria, laughed and danced to Get Low by Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz.

Almost the whole student body sang along, "TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WALL, TIL THE SWEAT DRIP DOWN MY BALLS, TIL ALL THESE BITCHES CRAWL, "

Song after song went by and the DJ just knew all the right songs to play, because there was a constant crowd on the dance floor. Aria finally joined the group again and danced to a couple songs with Noel, but her mind was obviously distracted.

The time had finally come to announce homecoming King and Queen. The group went to the punch table to grab a drink and catch their breath as the student class President, Mona Vanderwaal, grabbed a microphone.

"Happy Homecoming everyone!" She spoke and everyone cheered. "As you know, I am the senior class president Mona Vanderwaal. I hope everyone is having awesome time this evening because I know I am." Again everyone cheered. "It is now time to present the homecoming King and Queen. Can I get a drum roll?" Everyone started stomping their feet and Mona pulled out a piece of paper from an envelope.

"Your homecoming Queen is...Aria Montgomery!" Mona yelled in the microphone and the crowd started cheering. Aria made her way up the Mona where she was crowned the Queen and was awarded a sash.

"Alright, it's time to see who will be joining Aria up here and to lead our queen in a slow dance. Your homecoming King is..."

Mona paused as she pulled the name out of the envelope, she raised an eyebrow and gave a confused look, "Mr. Fitz?"

The crowd fell silent for a few moments. Aria's mouth dropped open as the spotlight found its way to Ezra in the corner of the room with a matching shocked face.

Everyone started to pity clap as Ezra walked to the front of the gym. Mona put a sash over him and crowned him King.

"Well, here you have it. Mr. Fitz and Aria Montgomery!" Mona said awkwardly. The DJ started playing a slow song, but Aria couldn't bring herself to dance with him in front of everyone. She ran from the dance floor and into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aria?" Emily, Alison, Spencer and Hanna followed the girl into the bathroom. The DJ decided to skip the slow song and play some more party tunes to move on from the awkwardness.

Aria stood at the sink, looking in the mirror, wiping tears from her face. "How could happen? The only people who knew about anything about me and Ezra were you guys."

Hanna walked over, grabbed a paper towel and started dabbing Aria's cheeks where tears were falling, "It's just some kind of sick joke." She muttered as the other girls crowded around.

"I don't understand though, why me and why him?"

"Well I know I voted for you, but I didn't vote for Fitz." Alison spoke up, "Maybe it actually was some type of joke. Maybe a lot of people did vote for you, but wanted to pull a prank on Fitz for always flirting with his students in class."

"Maybe, I guess it could be just a coincidence." Aria shrugged.

"Exactly, don't feel bad, people will stop talking about by next week. It will be old news. Let's just go try to enjoy the rest of out night, shall we?" Emily offered an arm, and Aria slid her arm through, linking them together. "Let's do it."

Moments later the group exited the bathroom and all eyes were on them.

"Let them stare." Emily whispered.

The group went into the middle of the dance floor and that's where they stayed for the rest of the night. Aria let loose and suddenly she didn't care about anything besides having fun with her friends.

"Alright, drive us back to my car, Caleb." Emily says as she hops in the back seat of Caleb's car. Alison crawled in next to her and leaned her head on her shoulder. The dance ended at 11pm and the group was nearly the last group to leave the dance floor.

"What, no after party?" Caleb laughed and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Hell no" Hanna mumbled, "Take me back to my house so I can enjoy a nice warm bath."

"Will I be joining you?" Caleb smirked and glanced over at Hanna.

"Only if you're lucky." Hanna winked.

"Okay, okay." Emily interrupted, "Get me to my car" she laughed.

Caleb pulled up beside Emily's car and unlocked the doors letting the couple out of the backseat.

"See you Monday!" Alison waved to Hanna and Caleb before she got in the passenger seat of Emily's car.

Emily climbed in the driver's seat and took off her heels, "Ugh finally my feet are killing me." Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry this is last minute, but my dad left on a business trip tonight, and I have the house to myself, well besides Jason, and I really don't want to be alone tonight. Can you stay over?"

"Of course, well let me text my mom, but I'm sure she won't mind as long as I'm home by noon for lunch."

"Tell her I promise not to keep you up all night." Alison winked.

Emily laughed, "Uh, I might leave that part out."

After a quit text to her mom, Emily pulled out of the restaurant parking lot and headed to Alison's house.

"I still cant believe Aria and Fitz won." Alison laughed.

"I know, Aria was destroyed, but it was pretty funny." Emily held onto the steering wheel with one hand and held Alison's hand with the other.

"Are you going to be okay Ali, like with your mom?" Emily looked in Alison's direction before pulling into the DiLaurentis's driveway.

"I really don't know. I know how destroyed Aria was when she found out her dad had been cheating on her mom. I am just disappointed in my mom. It's one thing for a kid to have to see their parents fight, but it's another thing for a teenager to. I just never thought this would happen, to our family. I want to see things get better, but I also don't have much hope in that happening, so maybe it would be better if they separated."

Emily held Alison's hand and squeezed it, "No matter what happens, I will be here for you whenever you need me."

Alison leaned in and kissed Emily. "I'm so thankful for you Em, and everything you do for me."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Emily whispered against Alison's lips before connecting them again.

Alison pulled away slightly, "Alright let's go in, I'm dying for a cup of tea."

"You're such an old woman." Emily teased and stepped out of the car.

"Whatever" Alison's laughed and lead the couple into the house.

After the couple each enjoyed a cup of hot tea, it was already after midnight. The two went up to Alison's room to take off their dresses and take down their hair.

"I swear the lady put like eighty bobby pins in my hair." Alison laughed while the stack of bobby pins grew.

Emily had taken her hair down and put it in a sloppy low ponytail. When Alison finally got all of the bobby pins out, with help from Emily, she let her blonde hair fall behind her back.

Alison started rummaging through her closet for some clothes for the two of them. "Here" Alison threw a pair of legging and a thin t-shirt at Emily and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts for herself.

Emily slid out of her dress and quickly put on the t-shirt that Alison gave her. When she was fully clothed she looked over at Alison who was struggling to get her dress unzipped.

"Here, let me help" Emily laughed and walked over in Alison's direction. Alison moved all of her to one side of her head to give Emily clear view of the zipper.

"Thanks" Alison whispered.

Emily grabbed ahold of the zipper and worked it down over Alison's body. Alison's bareback was exposed as the dress fell off her shoulders. Emily's mouth went dry, and she couldn't stop herself. Before she knew it, she had placed her hands on Alison's shoulders, leaned in and kissed Alison's back softly.

Alison froze and breathed out shakily, glancing back in Emily's direction.

Emily pulled away, "Sorry," she smiled but didn't make eye contact with her girlfriend. She started to walk back over to Alison's night stand when she heard Alison's voice.

"Wait." Alison whispered.

Emily turned back around and watched as Alison, with her dress barely on, walked over and closed her bedroom door, but not all the way. She turned to face Emily and started to move slowly towards her.

They were inches from each other when Alison let her dress fall to the ground and she kicked it to the side. She stood, not breaking eye contact with Emily, wearing only a black strapless bra and black lace panties. Emily broke eye contact just to admire her body.

Alison looked down at herself, and then back up to Emily and moved a couple pieces of hair from her face. She looked back down and started removing her panties as Emily just watched.

Speechless.

Emily was next. She grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Alison stepped forward and grabbed Emily's face pulling her in to connect their lips. They kissed softly for a few moments having small breaks between each kiss to build up for more. Their lips moved against each other's like they had been kissing like this for years.

Without breaking the kiss, Emily moved her hands up and down Alison's body. She found her obstacle, the bra hooks, but today the bra was no obstacle for her and it was unhooked and tossed to the other side of the room within seconds.

Alison slowed the kissing down and pulled away slightly. "Sorry if I look gross." She muttered against Emily's lips.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her girlfriends insecure comment. The naked woman before her was the most amazing person in her life, and she could never look gross.

She hated when Alison felt insecure, it was almost like she wasn't doing her job of making her feel special, because damn in this moment Emily had never felt so close to anyone ever.

"You could never." Emily gulped, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life." Emily whispered.

Alison smiled slightly and reconnected their lips, and this time with more passion. Within seconds, Alison opened her mouth slightly letting Emily push her tongue. It was like a craving, Alison felt like she needed Emily.

They let each other explore each other's mouths, while Alison's hands got tangled up in Emily's messy hair. Their breathing was heavy.

Alison took advantage of the kissing that was happening at a slower pace now, and took Emily's bottom lip in between her teeth biting it softly and tugging at it.

Weakness.

Emily soon pushed Alison's naked body against her bedroom door, making it slam shut. At this point, who cared about Jason.

Alison left out a giggle and put her hands against the door for balance. Emily grabbed Alison's thighs and lifted her up. Emily started to trail kisses along Alison's jaw line and then down her neck biting softly at her skin. Alison moaned and leaned her head up, making it easier for Emily to leave a hickey.

Emily carried her girlfriend over to the bed and laid her on her back, lust in her eyes. Alison stared at her girlfriend as Emily slid her legging and panties off kicking them the side.

Emily climbed on top of Alison and trailed kisses up her torso finally meeting her lips again.

"I'm ready to feel this with you." Alison mumbled against Emily's lips.

Emily pulled away and licked her lips with hunger in her eyes, and she trailed kisses back down her girlfriends body, and moved her hands to Alison's thighs spreading them.

The rest of the night was filled with lust, but also a whole lot of love.

The couple finally got to sleep around 2:00am. They woke up again around 3:30am for round two and then again at 6:00am for another round. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Soon, 11:00am rolled around and Emily's alarm went off. She groaned and stirred a bit, waking the blonde up as well.

"If I could, I would stay like this forever." Emily whispered in Alison's ear.

Alison turned from their spooning position and faced her girlfriend, "Last night was fun." Alison bit her lip.

Their naked bodies were tangled within each other's, almost like the Alison didn't want Emily leaving her.

"I didn't know we were going to sleep in this long, I didn't even get to make you breakfast." Alison snuggled into Emily's side, as Emily stared up at the ceiling.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep waking me up last night." Emily teased.

"Fine, next time I'll just let you sleep and I'll satisfy myself." Alison teased right back.

"Okay, you better not. " Emily leaned up and kissed Alison on the forehead. " better get ready to go. Can I shower first though, I don't want to go home smelling like sex?"

"Of course, only if I can join you though. " Alison stood from her bed and started walking to the bathroom.

"Of course babe."

After the long, hot shower, Emily got dressed and brushed her wet hair. "Alright, I better get going. "

The couple headed down the stairs, and Alison walked Emily to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Alison said.

Emily groaned, "Uhh school. I don't want this weekend to end."

"Me neither."

Emily got into her car and rolled the window down to give her girlfriend one last kiss goodbye.

Alison pulled away and leaned against the car, "I love you."

As the words left Alison's mouth, Emily's heart stopped. It wasn't like these words haven't been said before, but it was the first time while they were in an actual relationship. Emily had always said the three words to Alison, but this time, after a night like last night, it felt so different.

"I love you too"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I'm backkkkkkk. Enjoy! :)**

"Well, tell me everything."

Pam starts on Emily as soon as she walks through the door. Questions, upon questions, upon questions. Emily, not really wanting to talk after last nights chain of events, gave a small smile. "It was pretty good!"

"It was my baby's last homecoming and all I get is a 'pretty good'?"

"I'm just kind of tired mom, Ali and I were up late last night having- I mean watching movies, yeah watching movies.

Pam laughed, "Well go upstairs and put away the laundry I just folded and then I'll have lunch ready for you."

Emily jogs up the stairs and threw her overnight bag on the ground. She jumped backwards and landed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling with a big grin on her face, just thinking about last night and this morning that she shared with Alison.

Emily couldn't stop replaying the events in her head.

She quickly stood up and started putting away some of the clothes that Pam had folded for her. Emily still wore Alison's clothes from last night and every so often she would take deep breaths to remember her scent.

 _I love you_

 _I love you, too_

"Emily, lunch is ready." Pam shouts and Emily's thoughts were interrupted.

Emily jogs back downstairs and joins her mother at the kitchen table. Emily grabbed a sandwich from the center of the table and plummeted it into her soup bowl. "Delicious mom, is this grandma's recipe?"

"Of course, it is, I never make chili any other way." Pam took a bite from her sandwich. "Well who won homecoming queen?"

"Aria won! We were all so happy for her, but uh our English teacher won King."

Pam nearly spit out her drink, "Mr. Fitz? You know I wasn't going to mention anything, but when I went to dinner with Ella the other night, she mentioned Aria staying late for tutoring sessions in English, but you and I both know Aria has never needed a tutor."

"Well don't jump to conclusions mom. Aria has been stressed this year and there is nothing going on between her and Ezra."

"Ezra? You're on a first name bases with your teacher?" Pam questions.

"No, I just – nothing is going on between Aria and Mr. Fitz. Teenagers are just stupid and decided to pull a stupid prank to ruins everybody's night."

"Okay, okay I was just wondering." Pam takes a sip of her iced tea, "How come I didn't get to see any picture of you and Alison yet?"

Emily finished up her sandwich and wiped her hands off, "Uh, I mean I have a couple here" she pulled out her phone and started swiping through some group photos.

"Was Jessica excited to see you girls all dressed up?"

Emily fell silent, remembering the secret about Alison's mom. "Yeah, definitely. She loved our dresses." Emily stood up. "Well I'm going to go call Hanna. I'll be back down later."

"Baby girlll tell me about your fabulous night!" Hanna shouted through the phone as soon as she picked up.

"Um well we watched some movies-"

"Quit that damn lying Em, did you get lucky or not?"

Emily nearly choked on her own spit, "Um yes I did, three times actually."

This time Hanna almost choked, "EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS YOU HORNY GIRL"

"Oh my God leave me alone! Did you get any?"

"Em, I get dick almost every night of the week, it's a rare occasion for you to get any. Tell me everything, even the nasty, dirty details."

Emily flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "Well I mean we got back to her house and only Jason was home. We went to her room to get undressed, and I helped her get out of her dress."

"YESSSSS" Hanna interrupted, "Okay, continue"

"Well I helped her get out of her dress and I don't even know what came over me, but I just leaned in and kissed her back-"

"Oh my god, Em!"

"Shhhhh quit interrupting, so then it just kind of escalated from there. She was naked, I got naked, I pushed her against her door and then we ended up in bed. We fell asleep after a little bit but then she woke me up for round two and then round three. We woke up this morning and we showered and yeah."

Hanna was speechless, for once in her life.

"Oh my God, Hanna say something." Emily chewed on her nails.

"All I can say is my little Emily has changed into a new person and I couldn't be prouder." Hanna squealed.

"It was amazing Hanna. Like I can't even begin to explain how close I feel to her right now. I love her Hanna, I really do."

"AWW EM! You are so weak for her. You whipped son of a bitch."

"I'm not whipped, I just would do anything for her."

"Okay so in other words, you're whipped."

"Okay yeah yeah, I'm whipped."

Hanna laughed into the phone, "I knew it! I'm so happy for you both, but I should probably get off here and get ready for dinner, mom is making me go out into town with her."

"Okay, yes of course. Have fun! See you tomorrow at school."

"See you."

The phone call ended, and Emily tossed her phone to the side.

 _I love you_

 _I love you, too_

Emily decided to grab her phone and shoot Alison a quick text.

'I can't seem to get you off my mind. What are you getting into tonight?' she wrote and waited for a response.

Moments later her phone started ringing. 'Ali'

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, can you meet me at The Brew. I just really need someone to talk to."

"Yes, of course."

Twenty minutes later Emily entered The Brew in search for Alison. She finally spots her in the corner sipping on a latte. She was wearing what she was wearing this morning, no makeup, hair in bun, red splotchy face.

"Ali, sorry I came as soon as I could." Emily takes the seat across from her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just really couldn't be at home right now."

"No, no it's okay, what happened?"

"Nothing really happened, but my dad is home now, and he hasn't left his bedroom in hours. I'm just so mad at my mom. How could she fucking do this Em?"

"Shh." Emily grabbed Alisons hand from across the table. "Ali please don't jump to conclusions. Maybe when you get home you should pull your mom aside and talk to her."

"That's the thing, I don't want to talk to her. You even said not to talk to her unless things continued and its only been a couple of days. I don't want to accuse her of something just in case she isn't having an affair. In the back of my head it just feels like she is though." Alison starts to tear up.

"I know it is a difficult situation, and I really wish I could help more, but-"

"I know, you have never been in this situation, so you don't know what to do." Alison took her hand back and started biting at her nails. "Thank you for meeting me though, it means a lot."

"Of course, Ali. I'll always be here for you. So, what do you think you're going to do?"

Alison took a deep breath, "I think I'll talk to her. Maybe not tonight but eventually. What's going to happen Em, if they get a divorce. What will I do?"

"Don't think that way yet. Take it day by day."

Alison nodded. The couple sat in silence for a couple minutes until Alison finished her drink. She stood up to throw it away and Emily followed.

"So, will you be okay tonight?" Emily wraps Alison into a tight hug by the exit.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." She pulls away, "Thank you again."

Emily nods, and the couple exits The Brew. They walk over to Alison's car, "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." Alison whispers and climbs into her car.

No hug, no kiss, and no _I love you_

And she drives off.


End file.
